Naruto, the Illusion Mistress
by acap88
Summary: Based from Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist, female Naruto determine to become the strongest kunoichi in the Elemental Nation. Watch as she went through challenges in her life, enemies, and puberty ? .Pairing undecided.
1. Meet Uzumaki Naruto!

This is based on **Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist** with added twist of course. I had emailed him and asked to borrow some of his idea into this story. This is merely rewrite, I guess. I doesn't claim any credits, just want to express my ideas. Credits to Cloud1239999, read his story. He has many ideas that I find interesting. I hope to write my own story on action and adventures.

OoOoO

13 years after the Kyubi attack.

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on roof, as she admired the view of the village.

Dressed in short kimono with a big dark blue sash around her middle waist, Naruto set her eyes on four faces on the mountain. Giggled several time, she keep watched with enthusiasm. As the sun started to rise, she thought to herself.

'It's time.'

A quick tora seal and she puffed out of existence.

OoOoO

Nearby, a group of four men jumped across roof, travelling through morning mist. Dressed in black and white coats, those men were Anbu, part of Konoha's security forces. Suddenly, one of the men, dressed in white coat opened his mouth.

"Our shift would end in an hour. Gears up, we will report back to headquarters."

"Boss, I keep having this bad feeling today." His teammate spoke suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, this month is too calm."

"Yeah, that kid doesn't do prank anymore?

"After being chased by Anbu Captain? I don't think so."

"Anbu Captain chased her? What happens?"

"She put on genjutsu on promotion poster of Icha Icha series. People see it as announcement of Icha Icha series banned from Konoha forever."

"Uh, I heard the captain went berserk, and his subordinates has to restrain him from Raikiri-ing the poster,"

Sweatdrop formed behind their heads.

"Enough chatting, let's go...what the?" His eyes nearly out from its socket.

"Hokage monument!!" The faces of four Hokage on mountainous rock behind Konohagakure's village got painted in various colours, as it wore a makeup.

"Oh crap, I have to make report on this one too."

"Too bad, I don't bring my camera this time."

CLICK.

"Lucky me. What?" the captain asked, as the rest of the goup glared at him, camera at his hand.

"Captain, why did you bring camera on patrol job?"

"Blackma- no, this is evidence. No more questions, lets go." He sunshined, leaving his subordinates behind.

The rest of the group shook their heads as they followed the example of their leader.

OoOoO

The end result of Naruto's prank was humorous. Shodaime has a big mouth with gigantic lips, Nidame has buckteeth, Sandaime has perverted face with red paint flow from his nose, and Yondaime with tiny mouth.

What happened to Naruto? After being spotted, various ranks of ninja went after her. Many of them fell for her traps, illusions and tricks. As usual, one chunin managed to capture her.

OoOoO

Iruka sighed. Why? The examination of genin was near, and one of his students had nerve to do pranks across the village.

He had to admit that the prank on the Hokage's faces quite humorous, as he once a prankster too.

However, admiring her work doesn't mean she could free from punishment.

Iruka looks down upon pouting form of Naruto who was tied up with several feet of ropes in front of the class and shook his head.

"Naruto, what on earth do you think you doing, pulling pranks on the monument, right before graduation?"

"Humph" pouted Naruto, cocked her her on another side. Her gesture had mixed reaction from her classmates.

_CUTE..._ The whole class thought at the same time, had a sudden urge to hug her and said 'KAWAII'.

_Uh...The famous cute-puppy no jutsu. _Shikamaru thought, shook his head to throw away any disturbing image from his head.

_Too...CUTE!! Wait, this is exactly like a scene in Icha Icha Paradise : Yuri Edition vol. 1, when Hikari tied up, then she....KYAAA!!! _Hinata fainted from loss of blood.

_Uchiha won't say cute, Uchiha won't say cute...Uchiha...,_Sasuke keep muttered to himself.

….Shino, stoic as ever, acted as nothing happened.

At the same time, Akamaru closed his eyes with his paws, embarrassed with his master's behaviour, which was unspeakable.

Iruka however, were not affected from the cute-puppy acts.

"Well then." Naruto shivered when she see the smirk of Iruka started to form. _Not good, _she thought_._ "Since the graduation exam is near, let have a pop quiz." When Iruka finished his sentence, sudden groan of the student can be heard across the room.

Mizuki, who watched silently from front corner of the room, came to help by rally the students to form a line, giving instructions to the kids.

"Alright kids, line up alphabetically by last name. You'll be doing a henge this time."

As Mizuki gave his order and the student started to line up, Iruka untied Naruto and pushed her to join the line. He then walked picked up his clipboard and stood in front of the chalkboard where the first of the kids, Aburame Shino, stood waiting for further instructions.

"Alright Shino, I want to see you Henge into Hokage-sama." Shino gave a nod before quickly making the necessary hand seals and disappearing into a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later, an exact copy of Sandaime stood where Shino was, appeared from the cloud.

"Good job, Shino." Iruka smiled at Shino with a nod. As Shino walked back to his seat he continued down the list. "Chouji, it's your turn now."

As Naruto waits, a quick noogie from Sakura had her surprised.

"Noo...its hurt Sakura-nee"cried Naruto, try to break free from Sakura's grip, which failed terribly.

"Oh? Tell me, why we have pop quiz today? Oh, I know! Just because of you doing pranks at wrong day." Sakura released her grip on Naruto, which felt relieved until the noogie feast continued by Ino.

"Aww...not you too, Ino-nee!!" Ino smirked at Naruto's whining and released her prisoner.

"Imouto, the next time you do prank, try not to be caught okay?" Sakura voiced her concern.

"Okay..."Naruto squirmed under the gaze of her two sister figures, she know they care for her safety.

Although the villagers avoided her like plague, kids from her generation do not. They dismissed the accusation of old villagers about her, how come she is a monster if she cannot harm them?

"Nee-chan, can you cover for me a little bit? I want to test a new illusion." Naruto whispered to Sakura's ear enthusiastically.

"Huh? Okay, but don't harm anyone okay?" Sakura moved to the front as her name was called out.

After Sakura finished, Naruto's name was called.

"Naruto, you know what to do." Iruka had an uneasy feeling when he saw the grin at Naruto's face.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka uneasy came true as Naruto was not doing the hand seal of tora , but ram instead.

"Taste my new jutsu, Iruka-sensei." Then, Naruto vanished from the spot, leaving Iruka and her classmates in the classroom.

_What the? Is it illusion? Better to release it. _Before Iruka formed the hand seal, he feels something weird behind his back.

_Nani??_ Iruka yelled in his head, not believing his eyes when he turned to see...

OoOoO

Meanwhile, Naruto was laughing at the reaction of Iruka when he fell under her illusion. Blood streamed out from his nose, propelled him backward.

"Wow, I wonder what he saw..."

Naruto said, smirking at the pile of blood that was her teacher. When she turns around, she shocked to see the whole classmates and Mizuki too fell under her illusion.

There were foams at Mizuki's mouth, Sakura and Ino drooled, Hinata had statisfied (and perverted) look on her face, Chouji got happy face, Shikamaru with his sleepy faces and Shino..as usual. What happened to Kiba and Akamaru? Laughing.

What about Sasuke? Well, his face had mixture of shock and blush ( _Uchiha blushed? No way!! _). You can see a tiny stream of blood came out from his nose.

"Oops. Too much chakra, I guess. Am I that awesome?" Naruto sweat dropped, wondering what the others saw under the illusion.

OoOoO

"_..._is why this monument has stood here as a memorial to our villages greatest hero's, our leaders."

Iruka, in his 'lecture mode' had just finished lecturing his student, in front of Hokage monument.

"Sheesh, Iruka-sensei, I heard this many times before." Naruto pouted.

"Then, why did you did this?", pointed Iruka toward the four face of Hokage, which had been through 'beautification' from Naruto's prank.

"Because I want to be stronger than them!" Naruto pointed upward with her index finger.

"Why do you want to become strong, Naruto?" Iruka asked, feel the sincerity from Naruto's voice.

"So that I can protect my precious person, my friends and others who need protection!" Naruto voiced her ambition with full confidence.

_That the reason, huh? _"Well then, to be strong, your first step here is to clean up your own mess, okay? When you finished, I'll treat you to ramen."

Naruto's ears perked up when she hear the word 'ramen'. "Really?"

"Yes. What did you plan to clean up 'that'?" Iruka pointed to the Hokage monument.

"Here." Naruto formed the ram seal.

Iruka surprised to see the painting on the faces started to fade and disappear. Seconds later, the faces on the monument clean from any painting, just like it never had been touched before.

"Come Iruka-sensei, I hear that the old man Teuchi makes new recipes, I want to try all of them today." Naruto dragged Iruka away from the monument.

OoOoO

Few hours later, Naruto leaves Ichiraku's stall with satisfied looks on her face. When she came to her apartment, she makes sure that her illusion still working, to avoid people from intruding her home.

Stepping into her place, Naruto stretch her sense, inspecting all of the rooms. Satisfied, she went to shower and proceeded to have a nice hot bath. Later, she prepared herself for a good rest. After a while, she dozed off in her bed, hugging a fox doll.

OoOoO

There are omakes for more readings.


	2. Graduation Exam!

OoOoO

The day before the examination:

Uzumaki Naruto was tired and angry at the same time. Why? The reason was a fox inside her head had trained her the whole day, and tomorrow she got an examination to attend. The fox kept saying that she should not rest the whole day and spend the time to train inside her mind instead.

After she regains her consciousness, she walked slowly to the bathrooms. When she finished her shower, she lays on her bed, muttered curses to a specific fox before she drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

The next morning:

"**MORNING!!**"

"KYA!!" Naruto jumped from her bed, and fell miserably, kissing the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"What the??" She rubbed her head, still shocked from the morning 'alarm'.

"**Hahahaha!!!" **A voice inside her head was laughing.

"That's it, I coming down!" Naruto closed her eyes, and went into her mindscape.

Naruto came across a field, and she walked straight to a large tree. There she saw a man was lying beneath the tree, and went straight to him.

"Why did you do that, Kyubi-sama??" Naruto yelled, causing the man to raise his eyebrows.

"Do what?" That man, or the Kyubi, acted innocently.

"Wake me up this EARLY!!" Naruto stomped her feet childishly.

"Hush, kit. Don't you remember? Today is your examination day." Kyubi pointed out.

Naruto's eyes widened, she really forgot that.

"Ahh!! Thank you Kyubi-sama!!" She fades from her mindscape, regaining her consciousness.

She ran to her bathroom and proceeded to shower.

_She must be too tired from yesterday, nearly miss this important day. Tsk, such troublesome._

Kyubi snickered at his host antic.

_Did she figure out the new illusion trick yet? _Kyubi thought to himself, remembering the previous incident.

OoOoO

Naruto was walking to the Academy, and she was thinking about her new illusions that she had used before.

Naruto had realized that the new illusion trick that she learned from the Kyubi will show what the victim was thinking at that time. When she asked her friend about what they saw under her illusion, she was surprised. Except from Sasuke, that brat never tell her anything, he avoid talking to her after the incident. _Arrogant brat!!_ Naruto thought to herself.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived, and went straight to her classroom. As she took her seat, she noticed that she was early; there were few people inside her classroom. While waiting, she pulled out a book and start reading.

After a while, students started to flock into the classroom, and began chatting among themselves.

Then, Iruka and Mizuki walks in, and Iruka called attention of the class to himself.

"Attention, class," Iruka spoke authoritatively, and he glad to see his entire students stop chattering.

"Today is the Genin selection exams, some of you will be among the ranks of Konoha and others will not." Iruka watched his students, he will miss them all.

"However, even if many of you don't pass this exam, I still want all of you to know that I'm very proud of your progress." Iruka eyed his students, mostly Naruto. He remembered Naruto who keep surprised him with average result in written exam and ninjutsu, as like she hiding her strength.

Naruto had average result in all section in exam, from taijutsu to ninjutsu. However, Iruka knew that she kept hiding her true skills. How could she make those illusions if she doesn't have good chakra control? Who was teaching her on chakra control? Where did she learn to do those illusions?

Iruka shook his head, _Uzumaki Naruto was an enigma itself_, he thought to himself.

"Let's proceed with the examination, shall we?"

OoOoO

Iruka was proud. His entire student managed to pass the accuracy test and taijutsu test. And he was worried with Naruto. Why did she hold back in both tests? Even if she managed to pass the ninjutsu test, she will only barely passed the exam, as if she want to attain the rank dead-last herself. _Did she know how the team placement works_? Iruka kept shaking his head, confused for Naruto's act.

_If I managed to do this, I will barely pass this exam. Then I will be in Sakura-nee's team. Yatta!!_

Naruto thought to herself happily.

**Then, you will be placed with that Uchiha kid, right?** Kyubi interfered.

_As long as Sakura-nee happy, I will tolerate that arrogant teme._ Naruto told herself, much to Kyubi's amusement.

_She wants to protect her precious person, one by one huh? Heh, she did value her precious person._

Kyubi knew why Naruto would want to protect Sakura this much. Said person had helped her against a group of bullying Genin. Sakura managed to fend them off by herself, and Naruto was very grateful by this kind act. Later on, she would always stick together with Sakura, and befriend with Ino later.

OoOoO

"Now it is time for the jutsu portion of the exam." Mizuki spoke up from the front of the class, as Iruka stand beside him, papers on his hand.

"For this part of the exam you will be expected to show us your ability to perform two out of the three basic E-ranked techniques taught at this academy. For bonus marks you can perform the third one, and for even more marks you can show us a technique that is not taught at the academy if you know one. "

"Aburame Shino." Iruka called the first student up. When Shino got there he continued. "Which jutsu are you going to perform?"

"I will perform the three E-ranked jutsu, sensei." Shino answered in his usual monotone.

"Very well Shino. Proceed when you are ready." Mizuki said, and started to think about something.

Shino performed the Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi flawlessly, earned him the forehead protector, which symbolize that he now a Genin of Konoha.

Next thirty minutes passed, the testing proceeded smoothly, with similar result. Naruto yawned, as she waits for her turns.

Than, one person had managed to attract her attention was Nara Shikamaru, the lazy bum of the class.

"Good luck, Shikamaru-kun." Naruto patted Shikamaru's back, cheering for him.

Naruto was aware at the fact that Shikamaru was a genius, as she once plays shogi with him. Shikamaru had impressed Kyubi, which kept saying that Shikamaru is a genius among human.

"Nara Shikamaru." Iruka called out. "Which jutsu will you be performing?"

"Henge, and Kawarimi." He answered lazily, as he stood on his usual lazy stench.

"Very well." Iruka sighed, as he knows how lazy this kid can be.

"Henge." Shikamaru form a hand seal, and disappeared into a cloud on smoke. A figure came out from the smoke, older version of Shikamaru with a scar on his cheek. People recognize him as Shikamaru's father.

Shikamaru then substitute himself with a vacant chair near his usual seat, and sat on his chair.

Seconds later, Naruto could hear Shikamaru was snoring already.

Naruto chuckled at her friend's antics as Iruka threw Shikamaru's forehead protector to sleeping form of the lazy genius.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called, and fan girls turned their heads at neck breaking speed toward the black-haired kid, watching every movement of him.

Sasuke, was walking toward the front of the class, until he passed Naruto. He then remembered what he saw and he shivered. He quickly rushes to the front, as Naruto just want to open her mouth to ask 'what happened?'

"Which jutsu will you be performing?" Iruka continued once Sasuke stood before him.

"I will be performing the three E-ranked jutsu, as well as the C-ranked Katon: Gokakyu-no-jutsu." After saying this he gave a quick look over his shoulder at Naruto, which just screamed 'watch me, dobe!!"

Naruto, misunderstood his looks, hear 'beat this dobe' inside her head.

_Teme....such arrogant bastard do exist in this world? _Naruto thought to herself.

_How dense is this kid?_ Kyubi asked himself, watching the event through the eyes of his host.

Sasuke began to perform the three E-rank jutsu. Finished, he turned to a practice dummy. He performed the necessary hand seals and inhaled large amount of air into his lungs. Satisfied, he spews a large burst of fireball from his mouth, incinerating the dummy to ashes.

Naruto can't help but awed by the damage potential of the jutsu. Sasuke who saw her reaction, feel a slight joy and proud. However, his happy moment doesn't last long as mass squeal from his fan girls had disturb the peace of the moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out once he and Mizuki finished quickly putting out the fire made by the technique.

Naruto got up and walked up to the front of the room, waiting for any instruction.

"What techniques are you performing Naruto?"

Naruto scratch her cheek, as she was thinking about it before she answered.

"Nah, I want to do Henge and Bunshin instead."

_She want to pass it barely, I don't expected that. _"Alright, please continue." Iruka frowned; he was expecting his student to show a little bit of her skill.

"Henge." She transformed into Yondaime, the similarity was perfect, even Iruka was surprised to see the transformation.

"Bunshin." She then created three clones of Yondaime. Iruka was surprised at the fact that she had done two E-rank techniques without hand seals.

Then the clone puffed out of existance, which make Iruka realized that the testing was over. As Naruto takes her forehead protector, Mizuki was still in deep thought, not aware of his surrounding.

"Mizuki? Are you alright?" Iruka asked, worried with his friend's unusual behaviour.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." Mizuki snapped out of his thought, shaking his head.

OoOoO

Once the last student had finished with his testing, and receiving his forehead protector Iruka watched the newly graduated batch of Genin with a proud expression on his face.

"Congratulations to every single one of you." He spoke up immediately quieting down the new Genin. "After this, I hope to watch all of you to contribute for Konoha as a protector, as a ninja, and as a citizen of Konoha." Iruka spoke with a serious tone.

"Tomorrow, all of you will return here for team placement." Other murmurs rose around the classroom that quickly silenced when he started talking again.

"Everyone, it was a pleasure to teach you all."Iruka said while giving a salute that was returned by the majority of the teens in front of him. "Dismissed."

OoOoO

_No points anymore for me to stay inside this village._

_ Hm, I heard that Orochimaru-sama has established a new ninja village. How can I join him?_

_The Scroll of Sealing of course! If I bring it, he will be pleased._

_I will do it tonight. The security is weak, even a Genin can go in and steal it._

_I will leave this village.  
_

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: I have problems with team placements. Maintain it, or change it? I prefer to follow the routes in the anime version; I hate to fill in the plot holes if I make my own routes.


	3. Mizuki's True Face!

OoOoO

The night after the examination:

Uzumaki Naruto was returning home from Ichiraku' stall with satisfied look, she had eat much today. She was happy with herself, had managed to pass the exam without breaking any sweat.

While she was walking, she spotted a figure was jumping across he roof. Later on, she saw Iruka, with confused face, chasing after the figure to the forest.

_Iruka-sensei? _Naruto decided to follow them, concerned with the looks from Iruka.

OoOoO

Uchiha Sasuke was training near his usual training spot. Suddenly, he stopped. He had sensed someone who was running near his location. Then he saw Iruka-sensei, who was chasing Mizuki-sensei, a big scroll at his back.

_Hn. Not my problems. _Sasuke went to continue his training, when he saw Naruto , who was running toward the same direction their sensei went.

_Maybe I should follow them after all, this might be interesting. _Sasuke smirked to himself; as he started to follow the trail of Naruto.

OoOoO

_I swear to myself; never set foot on the scroll library AGAIN!! _Mizuki yelled inside his head, his body was covered with bruises, and his cloth was torn in various places. As he jumped across the roof, he noticed Iruka was chasing after him.

_Iruka? How did he? Then, Hokage did know I enter his library? Kuso!! The old man must be watching somehow. I bet he even laughs at me. _Mizuki thought to himself. Those traps inside the library were dangerous. He barely gets out from there alive, much to Sandaime's amusement.

"Mizuki!! Stop right there!!" Iruka yelled, hoping that his friend stop from running and explain himself.

_As if. _Mizuki continued running, he went straight through the thick forest, intend to leave Konoha's border.

Iruka had no choice but to stop Mizuki at all cost. He took out a kunai and throws it toward Mizuki's direction. Mizuki sensed the incoming projectile, immediately halted his movement and spun around to deflect the flying kunai.

"Mizuki, what are you thinking? Intruding and stealing the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's library, the punishment should be death. Return it now, you may get pardoned." Iruka yelled to Mizuki, who was hiding behind tree.

"Iruka you fool, this village is no longer the strongest. There are more powerful village than this village." Mizuki explained, catching his breath after the chase. Popping a soldier pill, he regains his stamina and restores his chakra reserve, as he had use his chakra to increase his running speed a while ago.

"Then, why did you steal the Scroll?" Iruka asked, hoping to buy some times for reinforcement. He knew that he can't face Mizuki alone, as he and Iruka both are Chunin ranked.

"This Scroll is my bargaining tool. I hear that Orochimaru-sama had established a new village and I want to join his side. He will be pleased if I bring the scroll to him." Mizuki played along; he realized that Iruka was waiting for reinforcement.

Iruka, believed that he manage to gain Mizuki's attention, called him again.

"Mizuki!! Come here! Let's talk about this!"

Mizuki had already prepared his traps, and lured Iruka into it. "Over here Iruka, lets me see you face before I left."

Iruka, doesn't realized that he fell into Mizuki's trap, went toward the voice.

_Gotcha! _Mizuki had active his traps at the moment Iruka lands on a branch of tree, the exploding note were lays beneath it.

BOOM!

Iruka was caught in the explosion. He does not suffer any great injuries from the explosion, but the wood splinters resulted from the explosion had pierce through his clothing. He barely moved his legs, before he realized a piece of wood splinter was piercing his left legs, making him an easy target.

Mizuki quickly throw a barrage of shuriken, which heading toward injured Iruka. Iruka realized the incoming shuriken, and he smiled grimly. _Is this my end?_

Suddenly, a shout of "Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" came out from nowhere, with a gale of fierce wind, swiped the shuriken from its original path, which saved Iruka from grave injury.

Then, the user of the jutsu a.k.a. Naruto came up and landed beside Iruka, with kunai at her hand. She glared at Mizuki with killing intent, watching the movement of said person.

"How dare you hurt Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled, readied herself to attack the person in front of her.

_Tsk, here comes the reinforcement. I hate this. First, the traps. Now, this kid? Bad luck. _Mizuki twitched, and then prepared to retreat. Suddenly, he vanished from his spot, kicked Naruto hard. The kick was powerful; Naruto was sent flying few feet.

"You think I will fall in same trick twice? I know what you want to do. The same illusion won't work this time." Mizuki sneered at Naruto, who groaned in pain as she landed hard on the ground.

"How did you know?" Naruto started to stand up, still feeling the pain.

"Easy. Your usually use your right hand to hold kunai, but you use your left instead. You must be using one handed seals, as you can do those academy jutsu without hand seals before." Mizuki then throw two kunai at her direction.

Mizuki already predicted her movement and started doing hand seals. Naruto, who avoided the kunai, had unintentionally moved into Mizuki's range of fire.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" Mizuki spew out a streaming fireball toward Naruto's direction.

Naruto froze up, just watched the fireball get closer and closer. _'Is this the end? Why can't I move? I'm sorry Sakura-nee... I think that I won't be-'_

Suddenly, she felt something press her backwards, making them crash to the ground. _'Who...? Iruka-sensei? No, he's still injured...'_

"Dobe, when a fireball comes your way, you're supposed to duck or move away, not freeze up."

The voice penetrated her thoughts, startling her. Opening her eyes which had closed during the fall, Naruto met a pair of obsidian eyes staring down at her.

"... Uchiha?" Naruto was red in colour, mostly from embarrassment, which Sasuke wasn't realized that he...

"Hn."

"Can you get off from me?" Sasuke then look downward and realized that he was 'pinning' Naruto in awkward position. Immediately he jumped off, blushing madly.

Mizuki, who was watching the event, sweat dropped. _Is this kid wanted to be a hero? Not a smart move, kid. You should read Icha Icha more..._Mizuki mentally shook his head.

Naruto, still shocked from the incident, quickly moved backward, away from Sasuke. "You! You! You pervert!"

"Nani? I was saving you from being burned alive, dobe!"

"Then you should arrive earlier, baka! Instead, you were watching from the side! Have a nice view?"

"No! I'm just making sure that no one else was here!"

"There was only one person here, and that was him! And you, you should watch where you hand just touch a while ago!"

"Nani?" Then, Sasuke remembered that his left hand was touching something soft before...and his face went red instead, blushing like a tomato.

"You hentai!!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke, unable to process anything right now, had lost. He simply fainted, his brains overloads with hormone and rational thought (again).

"YOU!!" Naruto turned his head toward Mizuki, who was watching the one-sided argument, forgetting on the fact he should ran earlier when they were arguing among themselves.

"For injuring Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started performing hand seals.

"And defiling my innocence..." Mizuki froze up; the killing intent from the angry girl had paralyzed him. _Oh my...Hell hath no fury like a girl scorned... waits, angry girl scorned. _Mizuki thought to himself.

"YOU SHALL PAY!!" Naruto finished her preparation, and stare directly into Mizuki's eyes.

Mizuki, who had received the illusion from Naruto directly, had lost inside his mindscape. His body started to sweat, his hands shaking like mad, and he suddenly ran in a straight direction, heading toward a large tree. He 'accidentally' ran into the tree, knocking himself into unconsciousness.

Naruto, who was watching, asked herself. "What did I do? Eh? Kyubi-sama...you makes me do it again, don't you?" Naruto growled; started to argue with herself. Iruka watched his student's odd behaviour, and ended up asking the sanity of his student himself.

OoOoO

After a while, a group of Anbu had arrived to the scene. They found the scene as too weird, as they recalled it later on. These were their reports.

Mizuki was unconscious, had a big bruise on his forehead, as if he ran into a tree himself. Further interrogation on him was conducted. He was traumatised from the effect of the illusion from Uzumaki Naruto. He says he was again (!) treated like a slave by kindergarten kids, as this time they were joined by the academy students. Mizuki, which had already endured the traps at the Hokage's library, went nearly insane when we asked him to place back the scroll at its original place. It seems the security of the library was in near perfect condition, capable of traumatising potential thieves. Future development to tighten the security will be conducted. When he found out that the scroll that he obtained was a fake, he snapped. He was unable to think rationally anymore. As for his health, we had to spoon-feed him in order to keep him from starving to death.

Uchiha Sasuke was found in total shock, and he had regained his consciousness later on. However, when he spotted Uzumaki Naruto who was sitting next to him, he went into total shock again, muttering something like 'soft'(?) and 'feels good'(?).

Uzumaki Naruto was found arguing with herself (?). Later on, she curses loudly, which is unladylike, towards unconscious Uchiha. When we spoke a name of a Jounin which we brought up, she quickly agreed to comply with our request, as if she was afraid of the Jounin presence (!). The info of the name of the Jounin was given by the Hokage himself, as he recommends us to use it as a blackmail material against Uzumaki Naruto. The info was true, and she was returned unharmed. All Anbu personal will be given the info, in case of future prank cases involving Uzumaki Naruto.

Umino Iruka was found injured, large piece of wood splinter had pierced through his leg. We had to carry him to the nearest hospital. While we were transporting the said person, take note that we had ask the hospital personal for medical check-up for Chunin-ranked Umino Iruka, as said person keep asking about his sanity along the way. When we asked him the reasons, he blames on traitorous friend, insane, enigmatic and perverted students. We conclude that he was in state of shock, and will recover later on.

OoOoO

End of Chapter

OoOoO

I will place them as usual team placement. I will update daily, until I reach 30k+. Then, if the story does not achieve my expectation, I will stop writing this one, and moves on with my next stories. My hope is to improve my grammars and story-telling (narrators), which I would appreciate if someone could share their knowledge with me. Writing a story is an art, you need skills, experiences and lucks to impress your readers. You can ask me about future development of this story, if you can't wait.


	4. Meet Konohamaru!

This chapter was beta-d and edited by our friendly neighborhood blacksinger.

OoOoO

Meet Konohamaru!

OoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was annoyed. After she handed over her application form, just asked the old man Hokage about her new Jounin sensei, which interrupted when suddenly a boy jumped in with a shuriken at his hands. She had stopped the boy from harming the Hokage, earning her a glare from the boy and chuckle from the old man.

Her eyebrow twitched when the boy makes a comment about kunoichi not strong enough, which she feels the urge to knock some sense into the boy's head.

Then, one man came in and claims that she must not hurt the grandson of the old man.

_This gaki is his' grandson? Such an arrogant brat!_

"Take this!" Naruto knocked the boy down making him kissing the floor.

"I don't care if you are Hokage's son himself, no one mess with me, who will be the strongest in Elemental Nations." Naruto formed a hand seal and Shunshined out from the office.

_Does no one uses doors these days? _Sandaime sighed, and watched his grandson rubbing his head, still feeling the pain.

"Konohamaru, that's why you should never, makes a kunoichi angry." Sandaime chuckled at Konohamaru's expression, who winced at Sandaime's statement.

OoOoO

Naruto, who was still feeling angry from previous event, started walking to her favorite place, the Ichiraku Ramen.

When she was walking, she felt a presence of someone was following her. Inside her mind-scape, Kyubi was sleeping, allowing her to gain complete control on her illusions.

She formed the hand seals inside her mind, while she continued her walking.

OoOoO

_There she is! _Konohamaru grinned; he was following the 'brute' girl from outside the office. It was easy to find her, as not many girls in Konoha have a blonde hair.

_Strongest in Elemental Nations huh? Hokage is the strongest; he would not beaten by any kunoichi!_

Konohamaru was determined to show that he capable to be a Hokage, and keep following the target.

After a while...

_It is weird, _Konohamaru realized that he keep walking in the same place for a times now. As if he was walking in circle, Konohamaru thought.

Suddenly, his eyes widened, his brains freeze automatically from the sight that he just saw.

In front of him, two people were hugging each other. Both of them have a nearly identical faces, and both were wearing spandex, one of them was wearing a Jounin jacket on top of his spandex.

Behind them, there was sunset even though it was still in afternoon. Both of them were crying in passion, shouting words about 'the power of youth'.

_I, I'm scarred for life! _Konohamaru froze up, and landed on his back, his body was shivering from the scene.

Naruto who was nearby, laughed at the boy's expression. She remembered once she had the same expression when she had met the duo in her training exercise.

Naruto then turned herself, and started to walk to the Ichiraku Ramen. She was feeling happy right now, she might want to eat more today!

OoOoO

The next morning:

_There are 3 hours left until the team selection. _Naruto woke up early, and she went straight to the training grounds to kill some time. As she was walking, she noticed that a section of a wall was different in pattern than usual. She kicked the 'wall' and a boy came out, groaning in pain as Naruto realized that she kicked at the boy's region.

"It hurts..." Naruto sighed, she know the boy was acting.

"What do you want, honorable grandson?" Naruto said mockingly, earning her a glare.

"I have a name, its Konohamaru! Not the Hokage's grandson!" The boy yelled, quickly composed himself and stood up facing Naruto.

"Oh? Why did you follow me?" Naruto asked, she have no time babysitting this kid.

"I want you to train me!"

"Why?" Naruto raised her eyebrow.

"I want to be a Hokage! That way people will recognize me by my name; no one will call me 'Hokage's grandson' anymore. Humph!" The boy, or by simply calling him Konohamaru, was pleased with himself.

_He wants to be recognized by this village, huh? _Naruto was deep in thought; she started to like this kid. By the way, she can kill some time; it was boring to wait for the afternoon.

"Okay, I agree to teach you my way to defeat a stronger opponent." Naruto smirked; she had found her new play-thing.

Meanwhile, a snake kunoichi who was eating at the dango stall sneezed, causing people around her to stir. The said kunoichi wondered if her cute play-thing had started to collect play-things too. She would be proud if her cute play-thing managed to collect more than her sensei.

OoOoO

"First of all, know your opponent." Naruto was in her lecture mode, as for appearance she was cos-playing as a teacher.

_When did she change into that? Where did she hide those outfits? _Konohamaru wondered.

"Naru-sensei, how do we get to know the opponent? Don't we, ninja, usually encountered enemy-nin on the spot?" Konohamaru raised his hand.

"That's why we had this, a bingo book." She brought out a book from her pouch.

"Inside the book, there is information on ninjas from other village. It also has info of missing ninja as well." She then handed the book to Konohamaru.

"Let me see...Ebisu, Tokubetsu Jounin of Konoha, has extensive knowledge in basic to advanced forms of ninja skills, one of the most skilled trainers in Konoha, and has proficient skill in high level ninjutsu. Hmm, how can I beat him?" Naruto was amused, _he want to beat Ebisu, the closet-pervert?_

"Ebisu? Why did you want to beat him?" Naruto asked.

"He always late from tutoring me, all the times he gives lousy reasons why did he late, and most of all, he had read this when he supposed to teach me!" Konohamaru brought out an orange book.

Naruto, who recognized the book, suddenly shivered at her memory. Shrugged it off, she reminded herself this person is not the scary Jounin.

She took the book and smirked, "If you want to know, this is the key to defeat your sensei."

OoOoO

Ebisu was worried. His precious Icha Icha has gone from his pocket! He had searched all the place. Then, he remembered. Wasn't he supposed to teach Hokage's grandson today? Not today, Icha Icha is way too much important.

When he kept searching for his book, Ebisu suddenly saw two gorgeous girls woman enter the public hot springs. He quickly ran to his favourite spot of peeping, the Icha Icha totally forgotten.

OoOoO

"Konohamaru, I want to hear your conclusion after reading the book." Naruto commanded his student, who was red in embarrassment. _It was too early to give him the talk. He is just 9 years old. _Naruto frowned, she too once had given 'the talk' by Sandaime, and she had avoided boys after that.

"YES! Naru-sensei, I will report now!" Konohamaru stood up and mock saluted at her, blood was still flowing out from his nose.

"Before that, stick this inside your nose. I don't want future Hokage to die just yet." Naruto handed over the tissue to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru, with a tissue in his nose, spoke up with extreme enthusiasm.

"From this book, it seems Ebisu sensei is weak against a well developed woman's body. He also specified his fetish, he is weak against two naked women pressing each other in weird position, as the title of this book implied." He then flashed the book, titled Icha Icha Paradise with two girls on its cover.

"Good. How do you plan to defeat him?" Naruto asked.

"It is a secret!" Konohamaru ran off, leaving her behind. "I want to make a new jutsu. I will show you later!"

_I have one and half hour yet. Hmm, let's go to the Ichiraku then, I feel hungry from babysitting this kid. _Naruto started to walk to her usual place.

OoOoO

After she finished her early lunch, she went to look after Konohamaru. While she was searching for the kid, she came across with Ebisu, who had just finished his session at hot spring. Recognized the look from his face, Naruto knew that Ebisu had just finished peeping. As she readied herself to formed hand seals, suddenly Konohamaru jumps in.

"Ebisu sensei, today I shall defeat you! My dream to be a Hokage will be closer!"

"Honourable grandson, what did I tell you before? You should study and trains more. You must not waste your times by challenging me every times. You still have a long way to be a good Hokage. As you need to..."

"Stop the lecture already! Naru-sensei! Watch my new technique closely, Sexy no Jutsu!" Konohamaru then covered in smoke. As the smoke dissipated, a naked beautiful woman was standing right in front of Naruto and Ebisu.

Ebisu was surprised, he mouth-gaped at his student's invention. His student is a genius!

Naruto was not happy with the jutsu .Her eyebrows were twitching madly; her student was inventing such a perverted jutsu!

With a puff of a smoke, Konohamaru returned to his form and surprised to see Ebisu still standing.

"How can you not affected by this technique?" Konohamaru yelled in frustration.

Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up, sneered at his student's attempt to defeat him. _I'm not that easily to defeat. I was nearly shaken by that technique, somehow. Thanks to Kami I peeped before..._

Ebisu then vanished from his spot, and grabbed Konohamaru from behind. He then took the orange book dropped by Konohamaru.

"This is my Icha Icha. How come you have it?" Ebisu wondered.

"As long as I defeat you, that book will be mine!" Konohamaru tried to break free from Ebisu, which fails miserably.

Suddenly Ebisu and Konohamaru feel a cold chill behind their back. They turned to see Naruto in her scary version.

"YOU..." Naruto narrowed her eyes, leaking a small killing intent.

Both of them had their legs shaking in fear. They never been scared before and they were hugging themselves in absolute fear.

"Makd a perverted jutsu..." Naruto walks closer, and the duo crawled away from her.

"Then, teach a kid to be a pervert..." Naruto's aura gets bigger, and the duo was crying like a baby.

"And have a fight for a perverted book!" Naruto glared harshly at the hugging duo, which wets in their pants.

"YOU SHALL SUFFER!" Naruto stared them directly in the eyes, causing them to fall in her illusions.

Naruto had mastered the illusion trick from Kyubi, and learnt to use it without Kyubi's help. She already loves to use it already. Just stare in your opponent's eyes, and he just falls in the illusions.

Both of the hugging duos had a terrible experience in the illusions. Even Ebisu who was a experienced ninja, fell deep in the illusions.

Ebisu was chased by groups of kunoichi, armed to their teeth. He had been attacked with poisonous snakes, flying kunai and shuriken and much more. When he came across Konohamaru, he attacks him with Sexy no Jutsu, lots of them this time. Ebisu was surprised more when Konohamaru use his trump card and went nosebleed at the sight of many naked Kono-girls bouncing.

Konohamaru was really scared. He was bombarded with images from the Icha Icha, which was improvised and more realistic. He went red when the characters from the Icha Icha were inviting him to join the session. Konohamaru froze up when the female characters from Icha Icha jumps on him with naughty looks. His nose bleeds at the sights, not knowing that the writer of Icha Icha would be jealous with him.

Naruto watched the lying from of Ebisu and Konohamaru. Both of them were nosebleeding, there were pools of blood on the ground.

"Teach them to be a pervert. Humph!" Naruto looked on her watch; the time of team selection was thirty minutes left. _I better to be at the academy right now. _Naruto turned to walks away, leaving Ebisu and Konohamaru behind.

Konohamaru mumbled in his lying form. "Never makes a kunoichi angry..."

OoOoO


	5. Team Selection!

This chapter was beta-d and edited by our friendly neighborhood blacksinger.

OoOoO

Team Selection!

OoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was having a bad day. She just had met two perverts, a teacher and student in the morning. However, she had her time to punish those two. Right now, she was at the door of her classroom.

And she was having a headache right now. Why? Her two 'sisters' was fighting over a seat next to Uchiha Sasuke, blocking her from entering.

"Nee-san, why both of you are fighting over one boy?" Naruto referred to Sasuke who was brooding at his usual seat.

"Naruto, you don't understand! He is cool, handsome and smart!" Sakura explained in extreme enthusiasm.

"He is also strong, rich and cute too!" Ino continued.

_Cute? _Sasuke frowned, _(no one called Uchiha cute!)_, and he continued his brooding.

"Cool? Then, pour him some hot water. Strong? I will be stronger than him. Humph!" Naruto crossed her arm, pouted with her sisters' annoying fan-girl' attitude.

"Aww Naru-chan...You're still young; you don't understand the woman's battle to find a man in her life." Sakura patted Naruto's hair, who was still pouting.

"I don't understand why we fight for boys at all." Naruto muttered to herself and walks into the classroom.

OoOoO

"She passed?" A masked man asked, he was watching through a crystall ball with several other people.

"Yes. She is quite talented, but somehow she managed to hide her true ability. She was maintaining her dead last spot; avoid grabbing any attention to her." Sandaime answered. He and his Jounin were watching the new batch of graduated Genin.

"Hm, I wonder if she knows I will be her Jounin Sensei?"

"She will listen to you, of course. Everyone here knows that she is afraid of you." Kurenai answered.

"Heheh." The masked man scratched his head sheepishly. "Why you did not take her as your apprentice? She is quite skilled in illusions." Asuma asked.

"I would like to have her as my apprentice, but she is not suitable to my team." She explained.

"Yeah, it seems she will be placed in my team?" The masked man asked Sandaime.

"Yes, she quite attached to Haruno Sakura already. With the Uchiha, I believe they will easily form a good teamwork." Sandaime explained. The Jounin who were hearing nodded their head, agreeing with the statement.

The fact; the placement of Genin in the team selection is determined by balancing the team. The top rookie and kunoichi will be placed with the dead last, balancing each other in the team.

OoOoO

Naruto saw that there was no more seats left, so she proceed to the nearest empty seat. Then she realized that she was sitting next to the Uchiha.

_As if I would allow him touch my sisters! _Naruto glared at the Uchiha who was still brooding, doesn't aware of his surroundings.

"Please let me take that seat!" Sakura rushed to Naruto, followed by Ino.

"Not, let me take that seat!" Ino quickly interfered.

"Let's decide with a game of Jan-ken-po?" While Sakura and Ino decided with the game of rock-paper-scissors, Naruto was thinking to herself. She won't allow the Uchiha from nearing her sisters ever.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking about previous incident days ago. He was too deep in thought that he suddenly feels someone was glaring at him. He then realized that Naruto was sitting next to him, blushed suddenly.

Naruto who was glaring noted the blush. "Perverted Uchiha."

"I'm not a pervert, dobe." Sasuke countered, maintaining his cool.

"Oh are you sure? By jumping on the girls is not solid proof that you aren't a pervert?" Naruto sneered.

"It was an accident, I told you this before. Dobe."

"Bah. Lame reasons to give." Naruto turned her head away.

"Hn." _Uh...I feel better if I wash my face. I'm going to the washroom then._ "Dobe, watch my seat."

"Okay." Naruto had a quick look on Sakura before she faced Sasuke.

As Sasuke stood up (his body facing Naruto), suddenly a passer-by student tripped his leg, and unintentionally pushed Sasuke away. Sasuke, pushed from behind, started falling towards Naruto.

_Not again! _Naruto watched in slow motion as Sasuke came closer and closer. Her brains suddenly had enacted the self-defense protocol from the mock 'sexual assault'. She unconsciously sprang her right leg, kneeing Sasuke in his 'sacred' place.

In the moment, all the boys and male Jounin who were watching have a same thought in their head. _Ouch! That must be hurt..._

Sasuke fell on his back from the knee-attack, his face was in pain. He then glared at the person which had caused him the embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" The student kept apologizing, when suddenly a pair of punches came straight to his face, sending him to the wall.

"How dare you push Sasuke-sama!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Naru! Why did you knee Sasuke?" Sakura then rushed to Naruto, shaking her badly.

"He-he was jumping on me!"

"It was an accident!"

"No way would I allow him to land on me!"

"Push him instead!"

"Then sisters will punch me for pushing him?" Naruto raised her eyebrow.

"No!" Sakura grinned sheepishly; the punch on the boy was self-instinct.

All the people who were watching sweat dropped at the conversation. Meanwhile, Sasuke had recovered, yet he still feeling the pain, just in time with Iruka's presence.

"Good afternoon. Eh? What was happened?" Iruka asked.

"There is nothing at all, Iruka-sensei. Have you recovered?" Naruto quickly change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. Next time, tell me everything okay? Don't keep your secrets to yourself, and tell me if you have any problems, I would try to help you next time." Iruka smiled at Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Now then, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, please have your seats right now. I will proceed with the team placement."

"As for team 1..."

(...After a while...)

"Team 7 will be consisting of..."

"Uzumaki Naruto." At that time, her ears perked up, along with the fan-boys.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yatta!" Naruto jumped with joy and hugged Sakura who smiled at her antic.

All the fan-boys fell down, they know how protective Sakura could be regarding her 'sister'.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nani?" Naruto surprised, not believed that she was placed with the arrogant perverted brat. Naruto pouted all the rest of team placement, not satisfied with it. She knew the placement of the team was determined by Hokage himself, no points to argue with.

"Yes! True love conquers all!" Sakura exclaimed in joy, receiving death glares from fan-girls. She then makes the V-sign, announcing her placement with the Uchiha to everyone.

Inner Sasuke was dancing with joy inside his mind, while Sasuke was maintaining his cool outside. He was placed with Naruto, who was strong, cute and cunning. He can spend more time with her, get close to her, and prove to her that he is not a pervert.

He doesn't care about the other team mate (_what was her name?_), as long as he paired with Naruto he can prove to her that he is stronger (_as for future candidate to revive his clan too_). Sasuke was smirking at the rest of the team placement, shrugging off the glares from the fan-boys.

"After this, please wait for your Jounin Sensei to meet you." Iruka went out from the classroom, leaving the newly placed Genin with their teams.

OoOoO

Later on, all the teams were picked up, and team 7 was left in the classroom. They had waited for two and half hours for any sign of their Jounin Sensei.

"Where is our Jounin Sensei?" Naruto twitched at the umpteenth times; she had lost count since one and half hour ago. She hates wasting her time by waiting for people, she better spend the time doing her favorite past-time activity, like doing pranks and others which are more fun than waiting.

As she was pouting to herself, Sasuke was watching her expression.

_Cute...wait, Uchiha doesn't say cute, Uchiha are cooler than that. _Sasuke continued his brooding; unaware of someone was watching him closely.

_SO COOL...Did he just look at me before? Did I look beautiful? _Sakura, who was fawning over Sasuke, quickly brought out a mirror to check herself. Minutes later, Naruto would ask again.

This process repeats for another thirty minutes.

After waiting for three hours, suddenly the door was opened. A masked man entered the classroom, and has a quick look on his new teams.

Naruto, who recognized the man, quickly ran behind Sakura and hugging her closely.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked, surprised to see her 'sister' shivering at her back.

"That man..." Naruto pointed at the masked man.

"What about him?"

"He is strong; he even makes my illusions backfire to me..." Sakura was shocked; this carefree man has break and backfire Naruto's illusions? She simply had a disbelieved look on her face.

Sasuke was surprised. Even Naruto have fears? And she looks cute, hugging Sakura closely like innocent kid. She won't let go of Sakura, like she was afraid of that man who was standing in front of the class. The masked man looked weak, Sasuke thought.

Naruto had a quick look on the masked man, she had traumatized by the illusion from the masked man. Even Kyubi-sama was terrified at the sight.

"Team 7, let's meet on the roof." With that, he puffed in a smoke, leaving those three behind.

Sasuke shrugged, leaving to go to the roof, followed by Sakura, who was hugged by Naruto tightly.

OoOoO

At the roof, the masked Jounin was waiting for them. He was reading an orange book, and giggled several times. As the three arrived, he ushered them to sit. After that, he closed his book.

Naruto, who was sitting behind Sakura, winced when she recognized the book on the masked man's hand.

"Alright then, my name is Hatake Kakashi. From today onwards I will be your sensei. Now let's introduce ourselves so we can get to know each other better."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Then, you better set the example then." Sakura said, she was annoyed with that masked man's carefree attitude.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmm.... Well, I have lots of hobbies..."

Sasuke and Sakura face-faulted. Kakashi smirked at their reactions.

_Most of them perverted anyways._ Naruto snorted at her sensei's introduction.

"The one behind pinky, your turn!"

"Eek!" Naruto surprised when suddenly being called. She was pushed aside by Sakura, and then she continued.

"Well, I was- eh my bad, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Sakura-nee, Hokage-jiji and ramen. I hate to wait for three minutes to make instant ramen, and perverts!" She glared at Sasuke, and leers on the book at Kakashi's hand. "My dream is to be the strongest in the Elemental Nation, so that I can protect those people I like..." Naruto connects her index finger together, looking down on the floor. (Same as Hinata would do)

_Hm, interesting..._ "You're next, Pinky!"

Sakura twitched at the nickname. "I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is... Well... the person I like is..." she leered at Sasuke. "Oh should I say my dream...?" she giggled. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly, her face turned murderous. "I hate anyone who tries to take Naruto-imouto away from me..." (Means 'don't try to flirt with my Naruto!'). Sasuke feels a chill around his neck.

"Aww...Sakura-nee, I won't leave you..." Naruto whined, feeling happy with Sakura's protectiveness. (It shows that Sakura cares for Naruto)

"Don't interrupt me!" Sakura pinched Naruto's cheeks.

"Ehem!" Kakashi interrupted the 'family-bonding'.

"Sorry! My hobby is..." she giggled once more, leering at the Uchiha., her eyes going down even more than before, as if she was x-raying the boy using her eyes herself.

Kakashi sweat dropped. _I guess most girls this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu...well there is an exception, _Kakashi eyes on Naruto. Then he turns his head to the only boy in the team, who was brooding.

"You, introduce yourself."

""My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a ton of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. I don't want to use the word 'dream'. I have an ambition... The resurrection of my clan," he leered at Naruto for a second. "And...To kill a certain man." He then continued his brooding.

_I thought so...but, who knows that he already set his eye on certain girl already? Should I give him Icha Icha? _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright then, tomorrow we have our first duty." Kakashi opened his book back and started reading it.

"Duty? What kind?" Sakura asked.

"We will do survival training."

"..."

"Had we learn it already at the academy?" Sakura wondered.

"No, it is different kind of training. Your opponent is me."

"Training for what purpose?" Naruto asked, as she was getting worried.

Kakashi chuckled evilly... "Ne... Sensei... Why are you laughing...?" Sakura asked, she was feeling chill around her neck suddenly.

Kakashi still not set his eyes away from his book. "First of all, that was a chuckle. An _evil_ chuckle. Second, the training is a test."

"Test? We don't hear any sort of test before?" Sakura protested.

"Well, out from this batch of graduated Genin, only nine of them will passed. The rest are sent back to the academy."

"It's that difficult?" Three of them gasped.

"Yeah, tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 at eight. Don't be late. Oh. I suggest you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll throw up anyway." Kakashi then formed a hand seal. He puffed in a smoke and vanished away, leaving his three Genin behind.

"Hn. I'm leaving." Sasuke then walked out from the roof.

"Meet you tomorrow, then." Sakura quickly followed Sasuke by the mean of stalking him.

"Hm...Better to spend times with Kyubi-sama then, he might suggest how to defeat that man." Naruto jumped across the roof, heading toward her home.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO


	6. The Bell Test!

This chapter was beta-d and edited by our friendly neighborhood blacksinger.

OoOoO

The Bell Test!

OoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was pissed. She had woke up early at eight and quickly rushed to training ground 7 as fast as her legs could; only to find her teammates with no sign of their instructor.

"Where is he?" Naruto yelled in frustration, she had missed her breakfast, her clothes were in bad shape and she still tired from the last night. Kyubi was rambling about how to distract her Jounin Sensei since the evening till late midnight. Even worse, he still continued to talk, not realizing that his host already asleep. When Naruto woke up, Kyubi was still talking about books, girls and harem. _What is harem anyway? _Naruto thought to herself as she came closer to Sakura.

Sakura had come early; she arrived at the training ground before eight in the morning. Why did she come early? To get closer with Sasuke, of course! She had set her alarm at six, and preparing herself with cosmetic, diets and perfumes. She was determined; she had 'armed' herself completely this time. _Sasuke will be mine! _Inner Sakura was chuckling evilly, manipulating her other persona with superb coordination.

Sasuke was sitting in his usual sitting position, waiting for the instructor to show himself. _This must be a test of our patience_, Sasuke thought. While he was waiting, he would leer on Naruto sometimes. _She is still sleepy. The other one won't stop pestering me at all. _Sasuke refer to Sakura, who was watching Sasuke fiercely, like a predator eyeing its prey. Sasuke shivered, he won't allow himself to be raped by those treacherous fan-girls!

Meanwhile, one Jounin instructor was lost on his way to training ground 7. _Where am I? _Kakashi thought to himself. He then spotted a road sign hundred meters away from him. He walked slowly to the road sign and read it. _The road of life? How far is that from Konoha?_ Kakashi continues to walks while reading his Icha Icha. While he was walking, he sometimes giggles like a schoolgirl, and muttering things like 'you so naughty, Runa-chan' and 'great work Jiraiya-sama'.

OoOoO

At the clock hit the eleven spot, the exhausted genin were greeted with the sight of Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" The scream of Sakura was heard across the Konoha. Even Sandaime heard the scream and sighed at Kakashi's tardiness.

"Sorry guys, I get lost in the road of life." Kakashi grinned sheepishly while scratching behind his head.

The three genin face faulted. _How could someone get lost in Konoha? How lame is that excuse..._

_No, he is telling the truth. _Kyubi interfered.

_How did you know? _Naruto asked.

_My instinct. _Naruto sweat dropped.

_My perverted instinct said so. You should know that pervert know when another pervert is telling truths or lies. Simply to say, there is common understanding among perverts' communities. _Kyubi boasted.

_As if._ Naruto sneered at the statement.

"Since all of you are here, I will explain the test." He brought out an alarm clock from his pouch.

_He has a clock with him and yet he still late? _The three genin wondered.

"Before twelve, you have to grab these from me." Kakashi then jingled two bells in front of them.

After he ties the bell to his waist, Kakashi continued.

"The one who failed to grab one these bells from me will be tied to the post." He pointed to three posts.

"And watch the rest of us eat their lunch right in front of him or her."

_That's why he told us not to eat..._The genin growled; they had not eaten their breakfasts yet.

He then makes a serious face.

"You have to face me seriously if you want to grab these bells."

"You won't mind if we hurt you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." _If you can..._

"Anymore questions?" Silence in the clearings.

"If not then..." The genin tensed, ready to act.

"START!" Quickly, the genin jumped all away, leaving Kakashi at the clearing.

_Well, at least they know how to hide themselves..._Kakashi observed with calculating look.

OoOoO

"Hm, where is he?" Sakura was jumping across the trees, searching for Sasuke.

"Looking for me?" Sasuke appeared on a branch, not far from Sakura's position.

Suddenly, Sasuke was punched by Sakura, who turns out to be a log. The unlucky log was turned into splinter, showing the power lies behind Sakura's punch.

_Scary!! That punch, she augmented it with raw chakra. She is more like miniature Slug Sannin herself! _Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the result from Sakura's punch.

"It is easy. You really make a mistake when you transform in Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei. He won't search for me; I will search for him instead." _Then I will rip off his shirts, feel him, taste him, and take away his virginity. Hehehe...After all, we were alone in this forest. _Inner Sakura evilly chuckled.

"Well, the first thing I will teach you is..." Sakura put on her gloves tightly while Kakashi reached his pouch.

"Taijutsu. The art of..."

"The trained body...I'm already having known of this Kakashi Sensei." Sakura rushed to Kakashi.

"Kids these days..." Kakashi sighed and withdrew his hand from the pouch. Sakura halted, fearing a weapon. However, she saw...

"Icha Icha Paradise? That's it! Take this, ero-sensei!" Sakura threw dozens of punch, only to be avoided or blocked by Kakashi. Kakashi was still reading the book, as if nothing was happen. Sometimes, he would let out girlish giggle, which infuriate Sakura more.

After a while, Sakura was panting, she already feels tired. Kakashi was unfazed, and he never took his eyes away from the book.

_It seems she doesn't have enough stamina to last for five minutes. _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Well then, let's see how the others fare with me." Kakashi quickly jumped behind Sakura and knock her unconscious. _Hm...Where would they be?_

OoOoO

Naruto was hiding behind a tree. She won't challenge her instructor, he was too dangerous.

_Kit, you have completed that illusion yet? _Kyubi asked inside her mind.

_I have already figured the trick. Right now I can just active the illusion by simply stare into the eyes of my enemies. _Naruto explained, as she already used it before on Ebisu and Konohamaru.

_Good. Try to test it on your sensei. _Kyubi simply suggested.

_Are you really sure of this? He will simply shrug it off, just like the last time. _Naruto shivered to herself.

_Why don't you use 'that'? _Kyubi asked.

_'That'? How did you have that in your possession anyway? _Naruto was confused, her tenant had figured a plan already, but how did Kyubi obtain 'that' was beyond her understanding.

_Just use it. I will add some 'spice' on it as well. This time, he will be trapped for sure. _Kyubi was proud of himself.

_Okay..._Naruto shook her head, _the plan better to work_!

Kakashi was searching for Naruto, when suddenly he spotted her. She was hiding behind a tree, looking at her surroundings. Suddenly she saw him and fled, who was followed by Kakashi.

Kakashi was running after Naruto when he saw a book was lying on the ground. Kakashi widened his eyes when he saw the title of the books. _Icha Icha Tactics: Volume Zero!! The prototype of incoming new series from Icha Icha, which will be published 3 years from now! Heck, it even signed by the writer himself! _

Kakashi quickly rushed to the books, unconsciously breaking all the illusions surrounding the book. Naruto, who was nearby, was bombarded with the illusions. Under the illusions, she saw something that already scared her before.

_At the moment Kakashi reached the book, he studied the cover closely, not blinking even once. While he was gazing on its cover, suddenly he felt someone was touching him on his shoulder._

_Behind him was the famous writer himself, who was standing with a smile on his face. The man nodded at Kakashi, approving him._

_Kakashi also saw Sandaime and Gai in front of him. Gai was giving his usual 'good guy pose', and Sandaime was smiling at him._

_Then Kakashi realized that he was surrounded by gorgeous woman, he recognized them from the Icha Icha' covers. All of them were cheering and bouncing around him._

_Kakashi slowly flipped the cover of the book, and suddenly he was covered in light, even brighter than the sun itself._

_As the light passed, Kakashi was again at the real world, and continued his reading._

Naruto, who saw the whole illusions, was shaking in fear behind a tree. Inside her mind, Kyubi was sitting at the corner, shuddering at how badly his plan ruined, he also lost his precious Icha Icha too.

OoOoO

Sasuke feels angry with himself. His Jounin instructor had humiliated him badly. He had past Sasuke's traps and various jutsu as it was nothing. Instead, he was buried in the ground up to his neck. After he freed himself, he went to search for them.

_Even Naruto was beaten_, Sasuke thought. He later found Naruto who was shaking behind a tree, muttering 'super pervert' and 'scary'. When he got near, Naruto jumped and hugged him tightly.

_Nani! She is too close, way too close. Should I comfort her? She smells nice..._

Feeling a soft attribute at his chest, Sasuke started to sweat himself more. Sasuke's heart was beating too fast, when suddenly he hear a movement along the trees. Suddenly Sakura emerged from the bushes, she was in bad shape. Naruto quickly jumped away from Sasuke and hugs Sakura, who did a great job comforting Naruto.

Sasuke, still froze from the hugs, quickly shook himself when he heard the timer went off.

OoOoO

"I'm very disappointed with you guys." Kakashi shook his head, pondering on his team.

The genin were looking down in embarrassment, they had failed miserably.

Naruto was tied on the post, as she had never confronted Kakashi directly. While Sakura and Sasuke managed to have physical contact with Kakashi, Naruto was only relying on her trap and not confronting Kakashi.

"This test was to make you guys realize the reason we put you in team. Instead, you guys work individually, which result in failure."

"But there were only two bells!" Protested Sakura, she was angry with herself. She had blamed herself for abandoning Naruto.

"...It is to test our teamwork." Sasuke realized, he supposed to be the rookie of the year, and yet he missed this! Sasuke calmed himself, no points to argue anymore.

"Right! Sakura was too busy searching for Sasuke, she forgets about Naruto...Naruto have not searched her teammates at all, she only trusts herself...Sasuke only cared for himself, and he not cared for others."

Kakashi then moved next to a slab of stone standing on the ground.

"On this stone, contains the names of ninja of Konoha who fell in battles. I'm hoping your names won't be among them. But, seeing this from you, I overestimated you guys."

Kakashi then gave them a serious looks.

"However, I will give you the second chance." He then gave Sakura and Sasuke their lunches. "You two can eat these, but Naruto won't get any. If either of you feed her, you fail. I make the rules here, remember that."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a twirl of leaves.

OoOoO

"Naruto, eat some." Sakura ushered some into Naruto's mouth.

"But, Sakura-nee, you will fail if you feed me..." Naruto protested, even though her stomach growled at the sight of the lunches.

"Don't worry, I can't sense him anyway." Sasuke tries to comfort Naruto, he was still shaken at the previous event.

"Uchiha..."

"Nani?"

"Maybe, you're not such a bastard after all..."

"Hn." Sasuke blushed a little bit.

Sakura giggled at the conversations and feed Naruto.

Suddenly, an explosion appeared in front of them.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED HER!"

The three genin squirmed, they ready for anything that Kakashi would do to them.

"YOU..." The genin tensed.

"PASS!"

"..." The genin was processing the significant words from Kakashi.

"NANI!" Three of them yelled simultaneously, shocked to hear that they had pass the test.

"Well then, you guys have display subtle amount of team works. Well, we'll develop more in that area, but officially, Team 7 passes!" Kakashi gives them his eye-smile.

Sasuke re-composed himself and smirked at his achievement today. He had passed his team, and more importantly, he was hugged and recognized by Naruto herself!

Sakura was proud of herself. She knew she will care more of her teammates, especially a certain Uchiha. She might have her chances in future. She just had to be more patience. _That time will come, eventually...Kukuku..._

Naruto was smiling to herself; she had passed with her nee-chan! She will protect her, of course! However, she was afraid of her instructor. Somehow, she must learn to cope with that pervert, and tolerate with Uchiha's presence. She will, eventually.

Kyubi was crying at one of the room's corner. He had lost his Icha Icha, dammit! That was obtained from the Toad Sannin himself, damn Kakashi for stealing it from him. _I will takes it back, somehow. _Kyuubi started to plan on how to steal back his Icha Icha, much to his host's annoyance.

Kakashi was feeling happy. Every time Naruto would like to prank him; he could found rare series of Icha Icha to add to his collection. The last time was fun too. Maybe having her in his team is not bad after all...

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO


	7. Better Mission Now!

This chapter was beta-d and edited by our friendly neighborhood blacksinger.

OoOoO

Better Mission...Now!

OoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was content with herself. She had done numerous D-rank missions with her team in these two weeks. In addition, she felt that she can tolerate with her 'super perverted' sensei, after she with helps from Kyubi has 'negotiated' with Kakashi days after the bell test.

Kakashi and his team just finished their 'duty' today, or should be called as chores by the way, when Naruto approached Kakashi. She mustered all her courage to talk with her 'scary sensei' with the help of a certain fox, of course.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow, wondered why his student approached him.

"You do know about my 'conditions'?" With that, Kakashi dismissed his other students, sending them home and went to talk with Naruto privately.

"Well?"

"Kyu-sama wants to negotiate with you...It regarding a certain book from the day before."

_Kyu-sama? _"Which book? Oh! Are you meaning this one?" Kakashi brought out Icha Icha Tactics: Volume Zero from his pouch.

"...He wants his book back..." Naruto squirmed under Kakashi's gaze.

"Well...I did find it; I think I keep it instead..." Kakashi smiled.

"Er...he says he want to meet you tonight. He wants to have a deal with you instead..." Naruto waited for Kakashi's response.

"How can we meet?"

"Just come to my house tonight." With that she quickly ran away.

"Weird...should I tell Hokage-sama? Let's meet her tenant, then." Kakashi sighed and went to the Memorial Stone.

OoOoO

That night:

Kakashi was standing outside Naruto's apartment. He waited for Naruto to came out, but she didn't. After he waited for one hour, Naruto came out. But she was different than usual.

"Naruto?"

"I want my book back." Naruto spoke not in her usual tones.

"Who are you?" Kakashi was alarmed, he feel something was possessing Naruto.

"I am her tenant, of course. And I repeat again, I want my book back."

"Stop possessing Naruto, now!" Kakashi readied himself, his hand reached his pouch.

"Wait!" Suddenly, Kakashi felt someone was stopping his hand from withdrawing kunai from his pouch. As he turns he was shocked to see the famous writer of Icha Icha was the one who stop him.

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Kakashi, long time no see." That man, named Jiraiya, nodded.

"I'm sorry to stop this lovely reunion, but I have to interrupt. Master, can you tell him to give back my precious Icha Icha?" Naruto, or Kyubi who possessed her, twitched. She was still wearing pyjamas.

"Master? Jiraiya-sama, what happens?" Kakashi confused; his hand still inside his pouch.

"Kakashi, I present you my loyal servant, the demon fox Kyubi. I as the great..."

"Yeah, yeah. Please stop these craps already, master." Kyubi twitched for the second times.

"Hush, my servants. Why must you interrupt my most glorious introduction?" Jiraiya yelled in frustration. Luckily, the area already covered in silence ward, sealed by Jiraiya before the meeting.

"That is the crappiest introduction I ever see in my life." Kyubi smirked.

"Grr...Not giving me proper respect..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Hatake Kakashi, I want my Icha Icha Tactic: Volume Zero back." Kyubi asked with serious tone.

"Well, finder's keeper then." Kakashi countered, he won't lose the rare edition of Icha Icha to demon fox who possessing his student.

"Well then. I have a deal. I will give you these rare editions of Icha Icha which I'm already read all of them, in exchange with that book, and extra protection of my host. I guarantee you that I shall not bother you anymore, and swear with the name of Jiraiya's follower, I will not claim these books."

With that Kyubi withdrew three books from Naruto's pyjamas. Kakashi shocked when he saw those books' titles. Icha Icha Paradise: Super Raw Version Volume 1, 2 and 3.

"Hm? You're giving him that? Those were my gifts to you, right? Only 100 of them were published, only Kages and Daimayos have those, because the price of those is too high. Are you really sure of this?" Jiraiya was amused, his servant really love his works.

"Master, I already memorized them inside my mind, but I have not read yet Icha Icha Tactic yet." Kyubi frowned; he should have read it before that night, instead of giving it to Naruto as bait.

"..." Kakashi was deep in thought. _Great demon fox is a pervert too?_

"Well?" Kyubi asked.

"DEAL!" Kakashi's eyes were shining brightly.

"Well then, nice to deal with you, human." Kyubi smirked; he already makes these copies inside his mind. He handed the books to Kakashi's hand and took his Icha Icha Tactic.

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Kakashi asked, as he stored the three rare editions of Icha Icha into his pouch.

"What?" Kyubi annoyed already, he want to read his book right away.

"How did you know Jiraiya-sama? Did Naruto aware of you possessing her? And how did you read these?"

"I met Master years ago, and I swore to be loyal to him. I'm only possessing Naruto when she is sleeping. I read those through Naruto's eyes of course. Don't worry, Naruto won't be a pervert. I'm swearing as a pervert, I won't harm Naruto."

Kakashi silenced for a while.

"I see. Did Hokage-sama know all of these?"

"I'm already inform him all of these, including my agreement with Kyubi of course. He went angry at first, but when I inform him about the deals, he says nothing more." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay then. Tell Naruto I will take her to ramen tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Your pocket will suffer, you know?" Kyubi sneered.

"Well, I use my money for Icha Icha by the way. I have these books already, I feel grateful enough." Kakashi patted Naruto's head.

"Tch. Stop doing that." Kyubi twitched again.

"I can't stop, Naruto is too cute anyway." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, please take her to her bed. I'm already feeling tired possessing her. I will leave now." With that, Naruto fell to her back, only to be caught by Kakashi right before she hit the ground.

"Sheesh. He is too troublesome." Kakashi frowned, carrying Naruto bridal-style into her rooms, followed by chuckling Jiraiya.

After Kakashi placed Naruto on her beds, Kakashi chuckled when he saw Naruto drools on her bed.

"Mm...Ramen-sama..." Naruto mumbled.

_She dreams about ramen? _Kakashi and Jiraiya again chuckled at drooling Naruto.

"Kakashi, let's have some drinks. I believe we can talk more." Jiraiya asked. Kakashi agreed, he have many things to share with the great writer of the holy Icha Icha.

OoOoO

"How did both of you have agreement, by the way?" Naruto asked Kakashi later, when she was eating at Ichiraku, sponsored by Kakashi's wallet.

"Well..." Naruto leaned closer.

"It is a secret." Naruto fells backwards. Kakashi grinned sheepishly.

"Well. We have some arguments at first, but with the help from someone, we have agreed to truce."

"How?" Naruto recovered from her shock.

"Just eat your ramen already. The ramen is not delicious when it's cold." Kakashi patted Naruto's head.

"Humph." Naruto pouted.

"I will tell you later." _I wonder what her reactions if she knows we had agreed just because of Icha Icha?_

"Really?" Naruto used her puppy-eyes, which shook Kakashi a bit.

"Really, I swear." Kakashi smiled, he knows Naruto can easily influence people around her.

_I told you before, we perverts easily understand each other. _Kyubi smirked.

_As if._ Naruto thought to herself.

OoOoO

Naruto would keeps attached to Kakashi later on, as Kakashi was now her brother figure. She was alienated from the concepts of family before, and she feels good and safe whenever she was near Kakashi.

Kakashi was happy with recent development. He had started to feels more responsible with his team's welfare. He had trains them together, forming a solid teamwork between them. He had them worked out under his training regimes, which they kept refers him as sadistic, lazy bastard since that.

_Hm...Its either Sasuke or Sakura, one of them will snap first. I wonder when they will start to demand more challenging missions..._Kakashi thought to himself, watching his team had finally capture Tora, a cat belong to Fire Daimyo's wife, which keep runs away for unknown reasons.

Kakashi shrugged, he really wasn't care for the cat's reasons.

Team 7 returned Tora unharmed, but Sakura and Sasuke suffered multiple scratch across their faces.

Sasuke was smirking when he saw that 'demon' cat was crushed under her owner's 'hug of doom' (as the cat thought of it). _How dare that cat humiliate me! _Sasuke thought to himself. He had been scratched at his face when his attempt to ambush Tora failed miserably. In addition, Tora had landed on Naruto 'purposely', making Sasuke fumes in jealously as Tora was petted by Naruto innocently.

Sasuke even believe that Tora was a pervert itself, when he looks on the cat's face. He feels that perverted cat was smiling victoriously at him, as Tora was hugged by Naruto at her chest. Sasuke would later scolded by Naruto when he claim the cat was not as innocent as it looks, and attempt to take the cat away from Naruto. However, Naruto keeps hugging Tora until they reach the mission office.

Naruto frowned when she saw the Daimyo's wife was hugging the cat too tightly. She waved her hand to the cat, which looks innocently at her. _So cute! _Naruto thought to herself.

Naruto love animals, cats or dogs don't matter to her. As the host of Kyubi, she feels some connections towards animals. She even has numerous animal-like accessories.

Sakura twitched in annoyance for many times that day. First, she had been scratched many times by a cat. Just a few minutes of them had returned to the mission office and she already heard Daimyo's wife screams, calling for her cat. _That damn cat is escaping again! _She twitched again. She won't chase that cat again, ever! Sakura was determined, she had enough already.

OoOoO

"So, the cat has escape already. So Team 7, I can give you the mission to capture Tora again..." Sandaime was interrupted by a scream.

"NO!" The scream was coming from Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto was still silence as usual, she loved and respected the old man.

"That's it! We demand missions which are more challenging than these chores!" Sasuke and Sakura protested; they had enough from babysitting, house-painting and garbage-collecting. They want more actions, adrenaline rush and death-threatening situations. They were a ninja, dammit! Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time.

Naruto was shaking her head at her teammates' antic, but deep inside, she had agreed with them.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama for my subordinates' behaviour." Kakashi was spluttering apologies, mentally shook his head. _Both of them snap already? I should know this would happen..._

"Idiots! You're still rookies!" Iruka scolded them; he was in charge to giving out missions at the mission office together with Sandaime that week. Then he started to lecture them about the ranks of missions and ninja. When he finished, he realized all of them were not listening to him anyway.

"Hey!" Iruka twitched in annoyance.

"Sorry." Team 7 grinned sheepishly at Iruka.

"Still, Hokage-sama, we want more challenging missions!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Well, if you teammates agree to takes the mission, with the recommendation from your instructor, I might give you one." Sandaime smiled.

"Well, Sasuke will be agreed with me though. Naruto, you will agree about it too, right?" Sakura asked with enthusiasm.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, asking for his approval. Naruto has considered Kakashi as her brother, after Kakashi nearly emptied his wallet to pay for Naruto's ramen before. He even advised her on improving her illusions, much to Kyubi's annoyance.

Kakashi nodded, approving her.

"Okay then, Sakura-nee. I, Uzumaki Naruto agree to have more challenging mission, Hokage-jiji." Naruto smiled at Sandaime.

"And I, Hatake Kakashi, Jounin Instructor of Team 7, recommend them to takes higher ranks missions." Kakashi stepped forward, giving away his recommendation to Sandaime.

"Okay then. Iruka, bring that man from Wave in." Iruka went out from the mission office.

"Team 7. I will give you C-rank mission. You have to protect this man..." Sandaime refers to a man, appeared to be drunk, who just entered the office. "...from bandits until he is back to Wave and complete his bridge. Understood?"

"Bridge?" Sakura asked.

"I am Tazuna, the great bridge builder from Wave, remember it!" Tazuna snarled.

He drank a bit more of sake, and continued. " These brats are meant to protect me?" Sakura glare at the man, she was twitching to punch someone with her super-punch.

Naruto and Sasuke were uninterested, they thought it was useless to argue with a drunkard anyway.

"Well Tazuna-san, I am a Jounin myself, so you don't have to worry then."

"Hm... If you'd say so."

Kakashi turned to his team.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the gates at 8. Bring your essential pack only. It might be useful if you prepare for the worst." Tazuna who was eavesdropping, sweated more.

_Hm? He seems to be worried when I say we have to prepare ourselves. _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Yes sir!" With that, the genin jumped away, all of them were heading to their homes.

OoOoO

"Hm... I have to check everything before I go to sleep." Naruto checked her pack again, after she satisfied she went to sleep.

_Now's my chance! _Kyubi thought to himself before he proceeds to possess Naruto.

Kyubi, on Naruto body, rose from the bed and took a book from hidden place beneath the bed.

"Ohoho... have to read this quickly, before she wakes up." Kyubi then read the book underneath the moonlight.

After a while...

"Uh-oh! She is waking up! Why so sudden?" With that, Naruto lies on her bed eye-closed and her eyes slowly opened later.

"Uh... feels so thirsty, eh? What it this?" Naruto realized she was holding a book at her hand.

_Oh my! I forgot the book! _Kyubi smacked his forehead; he had forget his usual routine to hide the books after he read them.

"Icha Icha?" Naruto flipped a few pages, and went red from reading. Of course she went red from embarrassment, since the book contains vague images of adult's 'entertainments'.

"That's it, Kyu-sama! No more of these! I know you'd hide Icha Icha in my room; I shall 'exorcize' those away from my home!" Naruto quickly jumped from her bed, searching for any suspicious hiding spots.

1 hour later...

Naruto was chuckling madly at the sight of burning books in front of her.

"Kyu-sama, I told you before, no reading of these smut using my body!" Naruto smirked.

_How-how dare you... _Kyubi was crying in despair, his collection of Icha Icha was burned right in front of him. (He saw through Naruto's eyes.)

Suddenly Naruto feels an uneasy feeling. She feels that Kyubi was very very angry at the moment.

"Kyu-sama?" Naruto feels a chill at her neck.

_YOU!_

_FOR BURNING MY PRECIOUS ICHA ICHA I SHALL PUNISH YOU!! _Kyubi yelled in rage, he was feeling really angry.

"Kyu-sama! Please wait!"

_TOO LATE!_

_WITH THE POWER OF PERVERT, FEEL MY WRATH!_

_KU KU KU!_

Suddenly Naruto was covered in red chakra, and fainted. In her living room, she was changing...

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO


	8. Jouney to the Wave!

This chapter was beta-d and edited by our friendly neighborhood blacksinger.

OoOoO

Journey to the Wave!

OoOoO

Hatake Kakashi was worried. One of his students was missing from her house. When he came to her apartment to give her the usual bucket of fruits (and vegetables) to wake her up, he found that Naruto was not there. Instead, he saw a pile of ashes on her living room.

Was she kidnapped? Kakashi thought to himself, he was running across the roof to Hokage's Tower. _Hokage should know what had happened, somehow. He's the Hokage, the leader of Konoha._

When Kakashi entered through window, he saw Sandaime was comforting someone.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto went...Naruto?" Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto was being comforted by Sandaime. Or a person he thought was Naruto.

In front of Kakashi, a girl wears the usual attire of Naruto, plus with a fox ears. Also, there was a tail swaying behind her back.

"Naruto?"

"...It's me, Kakashi-sensei..." The girl named Naruto answered.

Hyuga Hiashi was nearby, and was finished checking Naruto's condition. "It seems that she has grown a fox tail and ears. I believe Jiraiya-sama can explain and help her."

"Jiraiya was away from Konoha, he will return before Chunin Exam. Naruto, you have to wait until that, okay?" Sandaime asked. Naruto nodded slowly, she still red in embarrassment.

"What happened? Why did you have the fox ears and tail?" _She look cute with that...What am I thinking? I'm not a pedophile..._Kakashi mentally-shook his head, throwing away any images from plaguing his brains.

"...I was punished by Kyu-sama..." Naruto pokes her index fingers together.

"You're being punished for what reasons?" Sandaime asked, he already aware of the perverted sense of the demon fox from Jiraiya.

"...I burned his collection of Icha Icha..." Naruto went redder in embarrassment.

All the men's eyes in the proximity (including Hyuga Hiashi) widened after they heard that. The kunoichi shook their head; they knew that all the male population of Konoha were perverted.

"Y-you burned the rare edition of Icha Icha, which is the most expensive, which only Daimayo and Kage read it, which signed by Jiraiya himself?" Kakashi shuttered, his body was shaking.

"...Yes..." Naruto squirmed under the death glares from the men inside the office, which luckily stopped by nearby kunoichi's glare of promised doom.

"Well, since the owner of the book has punished you already, it's was settled then?" Sandaime sighed, feeling lucky that his Icha Icha which given by Jiraiya was still safe inside his desk.

"Please wait Hokage-sama." Kakashi interfered. Sandaime raised his eyebrow, wondered of what was Kakashi thinking of.

"I believe, we should consider giving her this as for her punishment." Kakashi brought out a collar, suddenly Hiashi added. "I believe we should put this too." At his hand was a piece of paper, written on it was 'I am being punished for burning the masterpiece of Jiraiya, the great... (The usual introduction of Jiraiya)'.

"She is better to put these on; people might riot if she appears in the public like that."

"Hm, you're right Hiashi. Naruto, can you wear these?"

"...Kyu-sama tells me to wear it..." Naruto nodded hesitantly, she was feeling very embarrassed from the punishment.

_Kyu-sama is a pervert! Hentai! _Naruto yelled inside her head.

_Why should I care? Huh, I'm going to sleep._ Kyubi smirked at his host. He was feeling satisfied from torturing his host who never understand the art of Icha Icha. _Why my host must be a girl? Is it the punishment from Lady Luck when I grope her butt at the festival 15 years ago? _Kyubi wondered and dozed off to sleep.

OoOoO

"Where are they?" Sakura was frustrated, Naruto and Kakashi were not coming yet. It was already 10, and both Sakura and Sasuke had started to feel angry. Tazuna who was nearby keep silence, as if he was thinking about something.

Suddenly a puff of smoke was heard behind of them.

"YOU'RE LATE! Eh? Naruto?" Sakura was surprised to see Naruto was together with Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly found he unable to let go of Naruto, who was still feeling embarrassed. She was wearing a collar at her neck and a note behind her back. Passer-by villagers saw the notes, and giggled. They seemed to not feeling angry with Naruto only pitied her more.

Sakura and Sasuke froze immediately. _Naruto is too cute! _Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto, and cuddling her continuously For half an hour, Kakashi kept trying to separate those two, as Sakura can't stop herself from toying with Naruto, while Sasuke froze from his spot. Sakura's hand keep exploring Naruto, she un-intentionally touch places which Naruto was very sensitive at.

"Sakura-nee, pl-please stop. Ah! Stop touching my-ah! Not that!" _That? _All the men in the proximity had perverted thought at the same time.

"Hohoho, so soft..." _Sakura was drooling! _Sasuke's eyes widened. And then, Sakura's hand moved downward and downward...

"...Ah..!"

_She moaned! Argh! I'm in heaven... _All the men went ballistic from their perverted thought; their nose was streaming blood viciously.

(Sakura was touching Naruto's ears and tail... Actually)

A while later...

Kakashi had managed to separate Sakura from cuddling Naruto, and she was knocked unconscious. However, both Kakashi and Sasuke had to put tissues inside their nose, as the blood keep flowing continuously. Luckily, Kakashi bring out his blood pill and they quickly recovered from the losses.

Somehow Tazuna was too deep in his thought, and he just realized that Kakashi and Team 7 had fully assembled. Sakura had regained her consciousness before the briefing.

After checking their supplies once more, they proceed to Wave.

OoOoO

It was a pleasant walk to Wave. As Tazuna was a civilian, he was not suited to run fast. So Team 7 has to walk too. During first few hours, Naruto (the note behind her had been thrown away, but she keep wearing a collar at her neck) would keep close with Sakura, who find herself cannot stop from cuddling Naruto. Sasuke who was thinking, would sometimes lose his concentration due to Naruto's tail. It seems that Naruto had already familiarize herself with her new ears and tail.

The things which bothered Kakashi the most was Naruto. Since the punishment, she acted differently. She would chase around butterfly. She would sway her tail when she was happy. She would tease and prank people when she was bored. Kakashi sighed; Naruto was turning to a fox herself.

While Naruto was humming to herself, she sensed a weird sensation right in front of her. As she looks down, there was a puddle few meters away from her. While she was confused, Kyubi interfered with her thought, _Your sense have been increased ten-fold, so you might to get familiar with those too._

Naruto slowly went to Kakashi and whispered something. Kakashi nodded and acted as nothing happens. Naruto performed some hand seals and went quiet afterwards. Then, the group passed the puddle and ignored it. Seconds later, two figures emerged from the puddle, unnoticed by Team 7.

The two figures leaped into action and charged into Kakashi. Right before they threw their chain away, suddenly they fell backward, only to find their chain was pinned to a tree. Sasuke smirked when he saw the surprised reactions from the attackers; they were not expecting this turnout. They supposed to ambush the Konoha nin, but the situation was reversed. They were trapped instead.

With little effort, they broke off from the chain and rushed to Sasuke, attempted to kill him. In an instance, one of them was punched at his face, and went flying to the nearest tree to be knocked out unconscious. Sakura thought to herself, _no one should hurt Sasuke-sama_! She doesn't realize that the other attacker has rushed to her direction, determined to avenge the fallen comrade.

Suddenly, he was halted, and sent flying backward by a strong arm. Kakashi appeared suddenly between Sakura and the attacker, holding his punch forward. "Don't ever, try to harm my student." Kakashi make a cool appearance, and Sasuke was angry with that. _Don't steal my entrance! _Sasuke sulked.

"Kakashi sensei, you're so cool!" Naruto jumped in and threw kunai with string at both fallen attacker. The string trapped the attacker to the tree, preventing them from going anywhere.

Kakashi smiled at the superb teamwork of the genin. He was very proud of them. All of them moved perfectly, they believe at each other to take care for everything. Kakashi was very happy at the moment.

"Ne Sakura-nee, you don't have to punch that man too hard, you know? How we suppose to interrogate them now?" Naruto was pouting, her plan already foiled by Sakura's monstrous strength. Sakura grinned sheepishly; she already promised to tone down her punch.

"Hn, we already got them. Why should we care anyway?" Sasuke interfered.

"Shut up, Uchiha. No one here ask for your opinion." Naruto countered.

"Naruto! Don't talk to Sasuke like that!" And the three of them continues to fight in the conversation. Tazuna who was nearby sweat dropped. _Do these kids just fighting over a small matter?_

Kakashi also sweat dropped. _Do they really show the nice teamwork a while ago? I'm questioning my eyesight now._

One of the attackers had regained his consciousness, and sweat dropped at the sight of the genin yelled at each other. _We supposed to be the Demon Brothers; we have the best teamwork after all. And we defeated by genin, fresh from the academy. If 'he' knows about this, we'll be laughing stock for months. _He shook his head, and waited.

"Demon Brothers, missing Chunin from Kiri. What are you doing here, instead of running from Hunter-nin?" Kakashi asked, he ignored his student which were still fighting, who has started to argue about the one who make greatest efforts on previous attack.

(Naruto: I'm the one who find them first; my illusion had covered us before, and you had done nothing Uchiha!)

"..."

"Well, if you don't want to answer, I can ask your target instead. Isn't it right, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi turned to face Tazuna, who winced at the comment.

"Well?"

Tazuna sighed; he has no choice but to spill out the truth. He started on introducing them to Gato, a wealthy man which had controlled the entire shipping industry of Wave. If the bridge completes, his shipping industry will be ruined. He had controlled the people of Wave, and threatens them in numerous occasions. Tazuna explained the condition of Wave, which can't pay for B-rank mission.

Kakashi sighed, he was in dilemma. He can't afford to endanger his student. However, the glints on their eyes say otherwise. Naruto was frowning, she have tendency to protect weaker people. Sasuke was smirking, he was thinking about his chance to fight more people. Sakura would agree on Sasuke's decision without complains. Kakashi shook his head; he understood his students too well.

"Fine, but we expect for you to pay in amount of B-rank mission once this is settled." Kakashi smiled. Tazuna was shocked; _they'd agree to help me even after all this trouble_? _They are really nice people..._

"All of my students agree to help you, right?" All the genin nodded vigorously. Tazuna lightened up at that. Within a few minutes, they proceed to Wave, leaving behind the defeated Demon Brothers at the place. Both of them would be found by a squad of patrolling ANBU, sending them back to Konoha for further interrogation.

OoOoO

Kakashi then looks at his team. They were tired from the walking already. He decided they should camp nearby before night. After a while later, they found a nice place to camp. It was near to a waterfall.

Sasuke was the first to watch. Sakura and Naruto already watched before and both of them went somewhere together. Sasuke was sitting on a thick branch of tree, when he suddenly heard noises from the waterfall. As he went to check, his eyes widened. At the waterfall, Naruto and Sakura were having a bath together.

_Naruto is such a beauty..._Sasuke drooled at the sight. _Compared to the flat-chested Sakura, Naruto had already had her body developed at certain place. _Sasuke was making a note inside his head. Sasuke would sometimes compared the body measurement of Sakura and Naruto. He feels happy that the perverted Kiba had missed his chance. (His possessiveness instinct kicks in)

While Sasuke was looking over (peeping) at the girls, he doesn't realize someone was watching him. Kakashi who was searching for Sasuke, giggled girlishly when he saw Sasuke was peeping.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I'm proud of you. Jiraiya once passed his 'research' to Yondaime, who passed it to me. Now I have someone to pass the 'research' to. _Kakashi brought out a book from his pouch. He looks at it with sad eyes, as like a father want to pass his heirloom to his son.

_Sasuke, welcome to adulthood..._

Naruto sensed that someone was peeping on her and Sakura. She quickly used her illusion (luckily, Sasuke didn't active his Sharingan yet) and cast it over.

After Naruto fully dressed, she had found Sasuke which was buried on the ground, as if he fell far above from the tree himself. Naruto shook her head, she already know that the Uchiha was a pervert. I s_houldn't trust him..._

"Sakura-nee, look what I find! It's the Uchiha! And he was peeping on us!" With that, Sakura quickly rushed to Naruto's side, and her eyes widened.

_Sasuke was watching me! Sasuke was watching me! Sasuke was watching me! Sasuke was..._And she fainted.

Naruto had mouth-gaped at Sakura's reaction. _She fainted? Why she fainted? Hm...Maybe I should wake her up? Wait!_

Suddenly, Naruto smiled mischievously.

Kakashi who was watching them, suddenly feels a chill at his neck. _Oh my! She even smiles like a fox! She is planning something bad...Luckily I brought my camera this time._

Naruto carried both of Sasuke and Sakura into a same tent. She was smiling mischievously as she working on her 'plan'. _This will teach Uchiha for sure! _Kyubi who was watching the whole event, was grinning at his host. _She makes a good vixen for sure! Kit, I'm proud of you!_

After Naruto went out of the tent, she kept snickering silently as she went back to her tent. Silently, Kakashi came out from shadows and went to the tent which Sakura and Sasuke were put together. He was curious of what Naruto has done. Inside, Kakashi saw a very interesting sight.

Sakura was on top of Sasuke (_kinky!_), and both of them were in awkward position. Sasuke's hand was 'traveling' at Sakura's back, going down and down each second. Sakura was drooling on top of Sasuke's chest. She was mumbling something about 'rape' and 'virginity'.

Kakashi quickly took out his camera, and snapped pictures of them in various positions as he snickered as well. He then went out of the tent and proceeds to watch over the rest of midnight, since both of his students were knocked out. Kakashi kept smiling to himself, as he waited for the next morning for the reaction of his student when they woke up.

OoOoO

The next morning, Sasuke was first to wake up. He was still sleepy, when he realized the first thing he saw was a sea of pink. _Pink? _Sasuke thought. Suddenly his eyes widened, _It couldn't be?_

Sakura was annoyed. Her bed was shaking vigorously as it was an earthquake. _Wait? I am camping outside, there is no bed._ Both Sasuke and Sakura slowly opened their eyes, and both of them stared on each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa" The scream of Sasuke and Sakura had shook the forest in the morning, making birds fly off in fright. The scream also woke up Naruto and Tazuna in their tents.

OoOoO

_Kit, my respect of you has increased ten-fold, believe it! _Kyubi praised his host from the latest prank. He had to admit it; she was really good at making pranks.

Naruto was grinning at the sight of blushing Sakura and Sasuke. She loves when people praised her whenever she does her pranks. Even Kakashi approved it this time.

Kakashi was very happy. He now has very strong blackmail material, and he won't hesitate to use it at Konoha. _Hohoho...and people keep calling me sadistic. _Kakashi smiled throughout the journey.

Sasuke and Sakura were blushing heavily all the times. They don't even dare to look at each other faces. Sasuke knew that his image was tarnished by the incident. He had to silence everyone, somehow. Inner Sakura was dancing inside Sakura's head, happy for deflowering the one and only Uchiha in the group. Deep inside, she was feeling very happy; she has advanced one step ahead from the rest of fan-girls. She has 'taste' the Uchiha..._He 'feels' so delicious...Ohoho..._

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO


	9. Demon of the Mist!

OoOoO

The Demon of the Mist!

OoOoO

Uzumaki Naruto was surprised when she saw the bridge. She and the rest of Team 7 were awed at the size of the uncompleted bridge, which Tazuna proud of.

_This old man can really build bridge? I thought he just a boasting drunk old man... _all the member of Team 7 thought at the same time.

"Well, Tazuna-san, please lead us to your house." Kakashi grabbed the attention away, he knew that his team was questioning the credibility of Tazuna which his appearance wasn't resembled a bridge builder at all.

OoOoO

Kakashi was worried. His sense of danger was tingling, and he instantaneously knew his enemy should be a Jounin, from the intensity of air from the surrounding.

_He is near..._"Naruto."

Naruto recognized the looks from Kakashi's face, and concentrated. She used her new enhanced sense and scanned her surroundings. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she quickly turns right, and ran. Kakashi was surprised, the enemy was here already?

Naruto ran straight into a bush and came up later, with a rabbit at her hand. "Look Kakashi sensei, I find a rabbit!" Kakashi face faulted, he totally forgot that Naruto loves animal. Then Kakashi realized, there was something odd with the rabbit.

_At this time of year, rabbit's fur should be..._Kakashi's eyes widened, he quickly alerted everyone.

"Everyone, DUCK!"

Right after Kakashi yelled, a massive sword came flying toward them.

Team 7 and Tazuna managed to duck right before the sword passing through them. Naruto ducked quickly and unintentionally release the rabbit at her hand, which took the chance to run away. The flying sword ended up embedded to a tree. A figure jumped in and he was standing on the hilt of the embedded sword. He was wearing a slashed Mist forehead protector at his forehead.

Kakashi sighed; _this is not my day..._

"Momochi Zabuza, missing nin from Kiri. The one called Demon of The Mist." Kakashi calmed himself; he has to use his trump card right away as the enemy was considered to be his equal in ranks.

"The Copy-nin Kakashi. The one who copied over thousands of jutsu. Can't you just hand me the old man?" The man named Zabuza commented.

"Sorry I can't. It's my duty to protect him. Team 7, triangle formation around Tazuna, protect him." Kakahi lifted his forehead protector, revealing his left eye; a thin scar running over it, and the red eyes with three black tomoe. "I will handle this guy myself." With that, the three tomoe spins rapidly.

_Sharingan? How could he have it? _Sasuke was confused; his sensei was using his clan's prized possession. _Unless..._

"Ma, ma...to use Sharingan already, I'm honored. Well, I have to kill the old man right away." Zabuza quickly jumped away from the tree, and took away the massive sword with him. He landed on the nearby lake, and standing on its surfaces. Zabuza concentrate his chakra, and performed his signature technique.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Within seconds, the entire area was covered in thick mist, completely block their sight.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice rang out from all direction."The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

The genin were terrified at the killing intent emitted by Zabuza. _This is the strength of a Jounin? _Sasuke gritted his teeth together. His hand was shaking badly, the intensity was suffocating him. Sakura too was shaking in fear, terrified at the thought of being killed. Naruto, with the help from Kyubi, shrugged the feeling off, she already get used to the killing intent. Right before she went to comfort her team, Kakashi spoke out.

"I won't allow my comrades to die! I'll protect you with my life. Trust me_._"

His words really have comforting effect; Sasuke and Sakura were feeling a bit of relief when their sensei promised them.

"Is that so?" Zabuza appeared right between them, eye-closed, and ready to cleave the kids into half.

Kakashi sprang into action, stabbing Zabuza with his kunai. However, water poured out instead of blood.

_Mizu bunshin! _

Suddenly a sword chops down, cutting Kakashi deeply from behind. Zabuza frowned, _this is too easy...Wait._

Instead of blood, it was water dripping from his sword. The wounded Kakashi turns out to be a Mizu Bunshin too. Suddenly, a kunai was held near his throat, halting his movement.

"Don't move..." Kakashi warned, "or else."

Zabuza smirked, _this is more like it! This is...FUN! _"Oh really?" Suddenly Zabuza dissolved into water, and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. He attempts to cleave him into half, which was avoided by Kakashi. Zabuza twisted his grips, he using the momentum to kick Kakashi instead. The force of the kick sends Kakashi flying into the lake. Using his chance, Zabuza dived into the lake as well.

Kakashi resurfaced to breath, and realized the water was getting thick. _The water...Oh no!_

He turned to see Zabuza, with one hand held forward at him, performing one hand seal. "Too late. Suirō no Jutsu!"

The water rose from his feet, and encased him in a sphere of water. "You are trapped now. To finish the job then..." Zabuza concentrated his chakra into the lake, and a water rose from the lake to form a clone of his. The clone landed onshore and started to moving straight to the genin.

"RUN! Take Tazuna and go!" Kakashi yelled inside the sphere.

"It's no use Kakashi. They're just genin, they can't do anything to help you at all. While my clone will finish them off, I have better thing to do."Zabuza smirked. With that, his other free hand reached his pouch, searching for something. Kakashi could only watch Team 7 prepared from any attack from Zabuza. Zabuza brought out...

Icha Icha Paradise Kiri: Volume Zero.

Team 7 face faulted. Naruto frowned, _why strong people must be perverts? If I want to be strong, I must be a pervert too? _She wondered to herself.

Kakashi pointed his finger at Zabuza, his eyes widened at shock. "How could you have those? The one made by Jiraiya-sama when he visits Kiri, and only published at Kiri due to the restriction from Mizukage!" Kakashi shuttered.

"This?" Zabuza's smirk grew larger.

"I stole it from the Mizukage, of course. The old man is so selfish; he kept all the Icha Icha to himself. When I ran from the failed coup d'état, I stole some of his collection with me. Nobody mess with me, the Demon of The Mist." Zabuza puffed his chest up.

"And I thought you get the nickname due to the massacre of graduation exam." Kakashi shook his head.

"Ah, I remembered those memories. Well, it was their fault anyway. My classmates want to take my first Icha Icha away, so I killed them. However, I lost the book later .It is too bad." Zabuza frowned; the missing of Icha Icha really hits him terribly.

Team 7 sweat dropped. _He killed people just because of Icha Icha?. Perverts are insanely strong..._

After hearing those, Sasuke started to think, _Perverts are strong, maybe_ _I should be a pervert if I want to be strong...Did 'he' read those too?_

OoO Meanwhile...OoO

A person, who was wearing a black cloak with red cloud design suddenly, sneezed. _Did someone was talking about me? My younger brother, perhaps? Nah..._

The person then brought out a book, titled Icha Icha Paradise: Student Love, from his robe.

_It was rumoured that this book was based on Jiraiya-sama's students himself. Jiraiya-sama, you're a great person!_

And the person keeps giggling while reading the book inside his room, while he waits for his partner to come back from fishing.

OoO Back to Wave OoO

Sakura and Naruto were shaking in anger; inside their head they were formulating plans to taking down the eyebrow-less perverted freak.

"Sakura-nee, beats him down into pulp?" Naruto spoke monotonously.

"Of course, imouto." Sakura cracked her knuckle together.

Both of them were emitting heavy killer intent which screams 'Anti-pervert protocol enacted'.

Zabuza, who was reading the Icha Icha in front of Kakashi, who started to read his too, suddenly feels chills around his neck. _Those kids want to kill me? Nah..._Zabuza continued his reading.

Sasuke finished thinking, and he decided to be a pervert too. Right before he could bring out his Icha Icha which was given by Kakashi before, he suddenly feels a chill at his neck. He turns his head around, and stares directly into Naruto's eyes. Her left eye went red and she whispered, 'Work together with us, Sasuke'. Sasuke was hit by strange eye-technique from Naruto directly.

He went blank for a while, and Sasuke suddenly feels the urge to work together with Sakura and Naruto. His body started to move on its own, following Naruto's orders. _Why I feel like this? My body..._His hand stored back his Icha Icha into his pouch and withdrew kunai instead.

Naruto relays her plan to Sakura and zombie-like Sasuke. Finished, Naruto looked at Tazuna, as she was asking for permission.

Tazuna looks at the genin, the determination of the youth was frightening (_Why am I thinking like that?). _After all, he too read Icha Icha, but Gato had taken his Icha Icha away. He better not to anger the kunoichi more, he thought to himself. "Okay then, you can go save your sensei." He smiled.

"Team 7, let's go!" Naruto cried. With that, all of the genin jumped away.

OoOoO

Naruto emerged from the trees, and landed few metres away from the clone.

"Hey you eyebrow less freak!"

The clone ticked off when he heard the comment from Naruto. He glared at Naruto, emitting killing intent viciously.

Kyubi shrugged the killing intent off; he continues to pour chakra into Naruto. Naruto use her chance to stare directly into the clone's eye.

"Stay still." Naruto spoke.

The clone immediately froze up, and Sakura quickly use this chance to move out from her hiding spot. She ran straight to the frozen clone, and concentrated on her punch. _This punch_ _must hit him... _"Eat this, you eyebrow less freak!" Sakura punched straight into the clone, and her fist pierced through the clone's body. The clone ended up burst dramatically in particles of water, drenching Sakura instead.

OoOoO

"Oh, they have just destroyed my clone." _Tch, I'm just reaching the best part of the book. _He put back his Icha Icha inside his pouch, and spoke with Kakashi next. "Your team is a good one, Kakashi."

Kakashi, who was reading his (waterproof) Icha Icha inside the sphere, smiled at the comment. "They are my students, after all. And I'm very proud of them, the next generation of Konoha's protectors."

"Konoha's protectors, eh? I'm really doesn't understand your 'will of fire' thing. Ah, here they are." Zabuza watched the genin shown themselves, each with their own battle stance.

"So you guys want to be heroes, huh?" Zabuza smirked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called, she had put aside her fan-girls attitude a while (well, she can gloat about this later on).

Sasuke ran straight on Sakura and jumped on waiting palms of Sakura. Sakura use the momentum and use her palms to push Sasuke upward using her chakra-enhancing strength. Sasuke was thrown few metres above them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly threw a Fuuma shuriken to Sasuke. Sasuke grabs the Fuuma shuriken and unfurled it on mid-air.

"What is this? Circus?" Zabuza sneered.

Started to going down, Sasuke mustered all his strength to throw the Fuuma shuriken toward Zabuza. The speed and the strength of the throw were enhanced by gravity itself, and the shuriken was flying near the surface of the lake with terrifying speed.

"Too slow." Zabuza caught the flying shuriken with his free hand; however the impact had numbed his hand instead. _The strength! I should not underestimate them...Wait! _

The shuriken suddenly splits into two, the distance was so close. Zabuza immediately jumped to dodge the shuriken.

Suddenly, the shuriken puffed in a smoke, and reveals the real Naruto. Naruto stared into Zabuza eyes directly and issued her command.

"Release Kakashi sensei, now!"

Zabuza immediately obeyed and released the water prison. The water sphere slowly dissipated, releasing Kakashi.

Suddenly a piece of rock came out flying from nowhere, and knocked Naruto unconscious. Zabuza and Sasuke snapped out from the trance, and quickly recovered. Right before Zabuza's hand reach his sword, his hand was stopped by a hand.

"Zabuza, I'm your opponent." Kakashi held Zabuza hand from reaching his sword. Naruto then went straight into the lake, still unconscious.

Kakashi went straight to punch Zabuza, which was avoided. Zabuza quickly jumped away from Kakashi and started to form hand seals.

The Sharingan eyes immediately sprang into action, rapidly spinning. Kakashi copied Zabuza's movement, his eyes was copying every hand seals each second.

When the hand stopped, both Zabuza and Kakashi yelled simultaneously.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Behind them, two dragons created out of water sprang into action. Both dragons collide, and the impact was too great, it sending them backward. Naruto too was washed ashore due to the impact.

Not taking his chance away, Zabuza again performed series of hand seals. Kakashi copied Zabuza's movement, instead his speed was greater. Kakashi finished his hand seals first, Zabuza was second.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Just as Zabuza finished his hand seals, he was washed away by a torrent of water instead. He was slammed on a tree, and coughed; he was trying to get water out from his lungs.

"You can see the future?" Zabuza coughed. Next to him, it was Kakashi pointing a kunai at his throat, ready to strike.

"Oh yes...And you're going to die." Right before Kakashi went for the kill; two senbon needles came out from nowhere was flying toward them, and ended up piercing Zabuza's neck. Zabuza's body fell down on the ground lifelessly, and Kakashi went down to check Zabuza's pulse. He was sure of Zabuza's death.

Suddenly, a person jumped in. The person was wearing a mask with Mist symbol on it.

"Thanks to you, I've managed to kill Zabuza." The person bowed a bit, and went to Zabuza's body.

Kakashi watched the person closely and analyzed him. _He's already a Hunter-nin at this young?_ The person grabbed Zabuza on his shoulder and ready to leave, until he spoke.

"By the way, about the girl with fox tail and ear, she is still alive. You can get her there." He pointed to a tree, where Kakashi saw Naruto was laying beneath it.

With that, the person quickly vanished from the spot, along with Zabuza's body.

_Uh..._Kakashi frowned to himself; he knew something was wrong here. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran toward his direction, followed by Sasuke. Sakura quickly grabbed his collar, shaking him badly. "Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked continuously, which Kakashi could only pointed out Naruto's location. Sakura quickly let go of him and ran toward Naruto. Kakashi suddenly feels very exhausted and fainted immediately.

Sakura carried Naruto bridal-style, while Sasuke was forced (by angry Sakura) to carry Kakashi. Tazuna shook his head, he then proceed to lead them to his house.

OoOoO

Unbeknownst to all, Sasuke found a book was lying on the ground nearby. Recognized the book which was on Zabuza's hand before, he immediately took the book and stored it inside his pouch.

This is the main reason why Zabuza would return later on.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: I'm really busy right now. I'm trying my best to finish the Wave Arc before next week, which I find myself unable to update the story in the whole next week. I been much busier since this week and I promise to update faster in 2 weeks later. Read and review, those reviews keep me writing.


	10. Two Weeks of Waiting!

OoOoO

Hatake Kakashi was in heaven, he knows it. The reason? In front of him, the vast collection of Icha Icha had just arrived, and it was the gift from the author himself. All of them were autographed, and covered in plastic, as the author was showing his gratitude for his most favorite die-hard fan no. 1.

Kakashi won't waste any time anymore; he quickly grabbed one of the books and sat on a lazy chair, with hot chocolate at his right hand.

"Ah. I'm in heaven." He just flipped a page when suddenly he heard someone was talking.

"Naruto! Don't do that! If you are caught red-handed, who knows what he will do to you next!"

Kakashi shrugged, must be one of his neighbors anyway.

"I'm just curious of his face, that's it. He won't wake up soon enough. He was dreaming of something perverted, you see?"

_Wake up? Dreaming? _ His eye widened. All these books were his dream? They're not real?

Suddenly, a rush of water torrent went inside his apartment, washing all his collection away. Kakashi watched in horror, and screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

Kakashi rose from his bed suddenly, and bumped Naruto's forehead with his head accidently.

Surprised with the sudden wake up call, Kakashi watched his surroundings. He was inside a room, and he saw the rest of his team was looking at him, with surprised expression. Minus Naruto, who still dizzy of the forehead bump before, with her ears facing down like a defeated kitten.

Kakashi frowned; he had just flipped a page of one of thousand collection of his right before he wakes up.

_How dare they interrupt my sweet dream?! I will show them, why people call me sadistic. Hehehe. _Inside his mid, Kakashi was smirking evilly, sending the chills around Team 7's necks.

"S-Sorry! Naruto was curious of your mask, actually! I tried to stop her, you know!" Sakura defended herself. Sasuke was sweating, the evil persona of his sensei started to show up.

"Too late. I will train all of you until you break." Kakashi smirked under his mask, with a loud scream of 'NO' from Sakura and Sasuke.

_When can I read the book?_ Sasuke screamed inside his head. He never had a chance to read the orange book since he and his team arrived at Tazuna's house.

"Uh, my head hurts. What happened?" Naruto stared in confusion. She saw Sakura and Sasuke were sitting at the corner of the room with gloomy face.

"You'll see tomorrow." Kakashi went back to sleep, this time he covered himself with the blanket.

Naruto tilted her head to the right side, she was confused at Kakashi's answer.

OoOoO

Three days later.

Team 7 was found lying on the ground; all of them were looking tired and panting for breath.

"Ma, ma. You guys already tired. Come on, my training exercise isn't over yet." Nearby, Kakashi was watching them. He was smiling underneath his mask, he already satisfied punishing them.

All of the genin glared murderously at their instructor. If a glare could kill, Kakashi would be seven feet under the ground right now.

Kakashi shrugged off the murder intent. It doesn't enough to kill a fly, anyway.

Naruto pointed weakly at her instructor.

"You! For two days you keep chasing us inside this forest, makes us fell inside your trap and illusions! You're such a-" Naruto was stopped suddenly by a pair of hand covering her mouth, each from Sasuke and Sakura,

"Stupid! It was you that make us suffer at first! Stop antagonizing him!" Sakura whispered quickly.

"I have more important things to do. I'm not joining any of his training exercise anymore." Sasuke added. Sakura nodded at the statement. Naruto could only pout, she was clearly defeated.

"So? If there were nothing, I suggest that you guys have a rest." Kakashi leaves the clearing, leaving the rest of his team behind. He was humming to himself when he left.

"Sadistic bastard." Naruto muttered, with a nod from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-nee. Want to have bath together? I saw a lake before, deep inside the forest."

Sakura make a thinking pose, she realized that she had sweat enough already, and a nice outdoor bath would refresh all her fatigue right away.

"Okay." They both leave Sasuke behind, who was in dilemma.

_To go watch them or to read the Icha Icha? _Sasuke thought to himself.

For the next two hours, Sasuke was still in the same spot, still fighting with his inner perverted persona.

OoOoO

Naruto was very angry at the moment. _How dare he say that! _Naruto thought to herself. She continues to punch the tree in front of her. Inari, the grandchild of Tazuna claimed that they would die miserably. Did he suffer too much to say that? At least he still got his mother and grandfather still alive to stay with him him, while she doesn't even know her parents at all.

_Kit, rather than releasing your anger by punching the tree and hurt yourself, why don't you go inside your mindscape? I have a surprise for you._ Kyubi spoke inside her mind.

Naruto raise her eyebrow, what wrong with her tenant? Shrugging her shoulder, she went to sit under a tree and went deep inside her mindscape.

Inside her mindscape, Naruto realized that something was wrong.

Looking down under, she was shocked to see her clothing had changed. She was wearing a black leather French maid uniform, with a short skirt. Her usual flowing hair was tied with ribbon. (Refer to Sawatari Mitsuki _from_ He is My Master. Google it. _And BTW, I'm not a lolicon._)

Naruto went red in embarrassment; she knows Kyubi must plan this somehow!

"K-Kyubi sama! Change me back!" She yelled. Her voice went echo inside her mindscape, only to be replied with a snicker from a man.

Naruto quickly turn her head toward the voice. She saw a young and handsome man, was sitting on a throne. He was Kyubi in human form. Naruto knew that Kyubi can do anything inside her mindscape; he was very skillful with illusions.

Naruto walked slowly toward the throne, she still blushing from the choice of clothing by Kyubi. _Perverted mind with weird fetishes_, Naruto growled to herself.

"It looks good on you anyway." Kyubi smirked to see Naruto was glaring murderously at him.

"Change. Me. Back." Naruto was annoyed. She was really angry right now. The previous comment from Inari makes her angry enough, and Kyubi's prank makes her anger worse.

Kyubi make a signal with his hand, calling Naruto to come closer.

Naruto grudgingly follow his command, and went closer to the throne.

Kyubi continues to make the hand signal, as if he wants to whisper something.

Naruto leaned closer, she completely unaware of Kyubi's intention.

Grinning to his ear, Kyubi quickly grabbed Naruto with his hand, causing her to sit on his lap by surprise.

"Gotcha!"

"K-Kyubi sama!" Naruto tries to escape, but Kyubi went to hug her instead.

Naruto tried even more, but it was stopped when Kyubi spoke suddenly.

"Naruto." Kyubi never called her by name before. She stops struggling, and raise her face slowly to look at Kyubi who was looking at her with serious expression.

"Naruto. Listen to me. Why on earth you should be angry at that boy?"

"H-he…" Kyubi stare directly into her blue eyes, and slowly caressing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheek. He kept silent when Naruto started to burst in tears at his chest.

"H-he should be grateful! At least he has his mother and grandfather! I have nothing!" Naruto continued her tantrum until she stops by her own will.

Kyubi patted her head, smiling lightly. He somehow had grown attached to his host, and he doesn't want to see her to hurt herself.

"Kit, you still have me. I will be here for you anyway." Kyubi was determined to take care of his host, since she never has been loved before. Her parents had died during the attack, somehow. By taking care of his host, Kyubi was repenting for his mistake.

After all, Konoha have the best literature in the world, right?

"Th-thanks." Naruto blushed a bit, she rarely cried in front of anyone before. Kyubi always managed to calm her down; he's the only one who understands her.

Kyubi grinned a bit; at least his host had started to calm herself. When she angry, she tend to burn things down.

_My collection will be safe, for now._

"Let me tell you a story, then?"

"It better not be a perverted one." Naruto pouted.

"Er, how about the great possibilities of your illusion technique. It is about the eye technique, which allow you to command your opponent?"

"Didn't I use it before?"

"I will tell more about it. The eye technique, whatever you want to call it…"

OoOoO

"…And take note that your eye technique can be used as many times as possible. Do you understand? Eh?" Kyubi had just finished his long explanation when he realized that his only listener a.k.a his host was currently sleeping on his lap, drooling.

Kyubi feel an angry vein started to show up at his forehead.

_It's time to teach this brat some manner!_

He quickly stood up, which make Naruto rolled away from his lap and went straight to hit the floor.

_Jackpot! _Kyubi grinned when he saw a large bruise was formed at Naruto's forehead.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Naruto caress the area which hurt, it didn't stop her from muttering death threat toward her sadistic teacher and pervert who was living inside her body.

Kyubi smirked to see Naruto glaring hard at him.

_Heh. She even looks cuter in the maid uniform when she is angry._

He suddenly noticed something. Someone was coming closer to Naruto's body.

"Kit, there is someone coming closer to you. He or she might be an enemy. Watch out."

"Humph."

Kyubi shook his head to see the still-pouting Naruto went fade and leave the mindscape.

_Better to go sleep then._

He snaps his fingers, and a bed materialized in front of him. Kyubi jumped on his bed, and bring out an orange covered book from his pillow and started reading it.

Giggled once a while, he kept muttering something like 'he is a genius', 'nice art' and more.

OoOoO

A girl, who was wearing a kimono, was looking down on a lying figure that was sleeping underneath a tree.

_The fox-girl. What is she doing here? _The figure thought.

The figure leaned closer, and shakes the sleeping Naruto a bit at her shoulder.

Naruto slowly opened her eyes, the first thing did she see is a girl, around her age, was looking at her with interest.

"Miss, if you sleeping outside, you might catch a cold." The girl said.

"Mmm…" Naruto rubs her eyes with her hand, she's still feeling sleepy.

"Em…Five more minutes Sakura-nee…" Naruto falls on her bed, and continue to sleep.

The girl who was standing near sleeping Naruto went sweat-dropped. Chuckling lightly, she walks slowly to a grassy area and went collecting herbs.

Five minutes later, Naruto wakes up, and completely confused. Then she realized a girl was collecting herb nearby.

_She didn't smell dangerous to me._

The girl which was collecting herbs suddenly turned her face toward Naruto, and smiled.

Naruto smiled shyly, strangers rarely smile to her.

"Hi there. The name's Naruto."

"Haku is my name."

"What are you doing here, Haku-san?" Naruto asked as she crawls closer to the girl.

"I'm collecting herbs here." Haku pointed to the basket, which is full with herbs.

"Is this for someone?"

"Yeah, the herbs are for my precious person. He was injured."

Naruto noticed the sad expression on Haku's face, and she feel it's better to keep silence.

Suddenly, Haku asked.

"Are you strong?

"I am strong! And I will be the strongest in the whole Elemental Nation!" Naruto puffed, and crosses her arms at her chest. This action however, forcing her breasts (did I tell her measurement before?) up and together, making Haku turns away a bit, blushing a bit.

_Blush? _Naruto wondered. Girls don't blush around each other, right? But Haku smells different, somehow.

"W-Well, from my opinion, when a person is protecting something from any danger, he will be strong. Strong people have something that they protect."

"Really?" Naruto's ears perked up, she began to take interest.

"Yeah. Take the village leader as the example. He or she is strong when protecting the village, right? They're strong because they're protecting." Haku added.

"So, if I want to be strong, I must have someone to protect?" Naruto asked, with a glint at her eyes.

_That's a sign of fan-girl, I believe…_Haku thought.

"Yes, I believe so." Haku smiled.

"I see. Then, I promise to protect my precious person! Believe me!" Naruto hurled a fist forward, showing her determination to become the strongest.

_What a lame slogan, kit…_Kyubi interfered with her thought suddenly.

_Tch, such annoying fox, go back to read your perverted novel, now! _Naruto was irritated with sudden interference.

_Perverted? This is an art, you know? The masterpiece…_ and Kyubi's nagging was cut short, when Naruto cut her links with her mindscape. When Kyubi starts to brag the perverted novel, it usually takes hours until he stop.

"Are you alright?" Haku waved in front of Naruto's face, hopefully gaining her attention.

"Ah! It was nothing. Sorry." Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I'm finish collecting herbs already." Haku stood up, ready to leave.

"Oh." Naruto replied.

Haku suddenly thought…well, to say that 'hormone kicks in' is an understatement.

_Let's prank her a bit, yeah? It's doesn't hurt to prank a kitsune, yeah?_

Haku walks closer, smiling smugly.

Naruto's sense went wild, someone with 'perverted thought' is closing in, she wondered.

_There is only Haku in the area; it must be false alarm, maybe._ Naruto squint her eyes a bit, not noticing the approaching Haku with predatorily looks.

"Naruto-san."

"What's it, Haku-san?" Naruto replied, when suddenly she feels a soft sensation on her lips.

_Ohhhhh!_ Kyubi was cheering inside the mindscape; he had finished his explanation of the art of Icha Icha long ago, until he saw through the smug look on the visitor's face.

_Finally! Some action! More! More! Next, move your hand!_

Meanwhile, Naruto's mind was in chaos with sudden rush of information.

After a while, which Naruto feels like eternity, Haku broke the kiss, and whispers softly to Naruto's ears.

"By the way, I'm a boy."

Humming to himself, Haku left the clearing, leaving a frozen Naruto behind.

OoOoO

Five minutes later, Naruto woke up from her trance, and walked slowly back to Tazuna's house.

While she was walking, she kept muttering to herself.

Meanwhile, Kyubi was sulking. The great demon, demon who once rules the land, was sulking.

The reason?

One cross dresser just came passing by and kiss his host, which she ended up cursing with numerous threat to kill, wait, to castrate one cross dresser so he become a she permanently .

He was supposed to wait, not running away with that.

Now Kyubi must hear the nagging, the planning of his host to kill one cross dresser.

Unlike his host, he can't cut out the connection.

He can't even read his Icha Icha peacefully.

He sighed, there's another seven hours fifty-five minutes left to go until she went to sleep.

And he bored already.

OoOoO

Kakashi knew something was wrong when Naruto had steps inside the house.

Kakashi knew that even he should never interfere with Naruto's plan.

He could only watch when Naruto went straight to the bedroom.

He swears that he heard sounds of kunai sharpening came from the upstairs.

Heck, he could even feel the evil aura surrounding her.

He recognized the aura; the kunoichi always had it on when they were humiliated.

Who on earth have gone crazy to mess with my student, Kakashi thought.

Poor guy, he prayed that the unlucky person should read Icha Icha before he died.

One more person added to love the great masterpiece, and leave the world with a smile.

_By the way, where is Sasuke,_ he wondered.

OoOoO

Haku sneezed in front of the house. He quickly looked around; to make sure no one was tailing him.

_Did someone talking about me_, he wondered.

Haku shrugged, it is normal anyway. It was cold outside.

He went inside, and walks straight into a room.

In the middle of the room, was Zabuza lying on the futon.

"I bring some herbs that I found at the forest. It might help you feeling better." Haku said.

"Heh, that's not important. Did you find my book?"

"Ah, I had checked the place dozen times; I think that someone takes it away." Haku shrugged, he doesn't like the perverted book at all.

"It must be one of Kakashi's students who took it. Now I have more reason to gets better!" He shouted in excitement.

Haku noticed the burning flame at Zabuza's eyes.

_I take back about my word of the strongest person. Zabuza is really strong whenever he thinks about his books' safety._

Haku sweat-dropped to see overly excited Zabuza, shouting something like the fire of pervert burning, heck he couldn't even understand a pervert's way of thinking.

_No way I would read one of those, to think I would be like Zabuza (…still single), NO WAY!_

Haku shuddered.

"I'm going to prepare the medicine." Haku left the room, leaving Zabuza who screaming in pain for being too excited...

OoOoO

One person inside a dark room was sharpening his entire stock of weapons available.

"Kukuku…It's done."

That person was chuckling evilly at the sight of sharpened kunai.

"I will make sure the cross dresser will not get away with this, for he messing with my 'thing'".

Within the dark room, two eyes were revealed.

At each eyes, one black tomoe was spinning madly.

"Muahahahaha!"

OoOoO

"Aww, no more ramen…"

At the same time, one person was sleeping heavily.

The choice of sleeping position was bad, too.

She could only wakes up late in the morning; it will be earlier if someone screaming from the outside.

If the scream is from a scared lady of the safety of her child, it will be more efficient.

After all, this person has a short-pan memory, just like a goldfish.

This person was supposed to be angry right now, but she didn't.

After the short explanation from her tenant, where there is a tradition where people kiss each other to say goodbye, she simply accept that and went to sleep.

As simple as that.

Too bad someone is not thinking the same way she thinks.

By the way, you have to know that jealously can kill you.

Some people never realized that, poor guy who will get struck by needles...

Well, this is his chance to show his bravery, at all.

Lucky if he gets accepted by the girl, then.

Who knows?

OoOoO

END CHAPTER

OoOoO

AN: Sorry for the late update, I'm really busy with the study actually. I don't think that I have times to update this story in this week, I can only update in the next 2 or 3 weeks I guess. I really needs some betas, PM me if interested. Read and Review! Any mistakes will get corrected, any suggestions will be accepted, and some compliments will send me to Heaven's door! Thanks!

Ah, I must update the other story too. It's nearly completed, thanks to my friend's suggestion.

Really, gender-bending Code Geass must be fun too, right?

Well, that's another story.

OMG, I keep replaying the To-Love-Ru OVA inside my head.

RIKO-CHAN!

It's look like I'm going to re-watch it again. For 'I-forgot-how-many' times.


	11. AntiClimax!

OoOoO

It was a peaceful morning, a very quiet environment which good for any heavy sleeper who wished not to be interrupted from their slumber, unless you are a shinobi of course.

A scream.

For your information, villains have their own code. The code was imprinted on a book entitled '100 Rules of Villains: A Must Have for Every Evil in Making. By Jiraiya, the Cleaner of All Evil.' The book was popular among the villains; even the most Evil Lord has read it.

One rule for a villain to know, they must not awake a sleeping girl. They tend to get cranky, you shouldn't get to their bad side. Unfortunately, the two samurai sent by Gato didn't realize this 'important' rule. Well, Gato was stupid enough to unsubscribe the monthly edition of 'The Latest Edition of The Rules of Villains' right before he hired Zabuza. The edition also describe the new rule, 'thy should not hired a missing nin, else thy gets killed when thy didn't pay'.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, at the bridge, another scene was happening.

"Yo."

Usually, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura won't be surprised at the usual greeting from Kakashi, however this time; they might be freaked out to death.

Why?

It was not Kakashi who greets them with usual late 'and lame' excuses, but it was the eyebrow-less freak from the last chapter! Wait, it was the eyebrow-less freak from the last week.

Typo. Any new author tends to do that.

The Konoha nin tensed, waiting for any sudden movement which decide their life and death in any seconds. After all, the eyebrow-less freak was a Jounin from Kiri, capable of silent kill. Well, they read it from the Bingo book, anyway. His lack of eyebrow was popular actually.

The eye-*cough* Zabuza coughed, gaining their attention. His massive sword was placed standing on the ground, showing no intention to fight.

"I'm not coming here to fight." He said with a relaxed tone.

Of course, this statement surprised them all, including Haku. It seems that his master was going senile, he thought. Days before he would brags about how to kill them badly, and suddenly change his heart in one night? Maybe he did make the wrong medicine; how he supposed to heal an old man without an eyebrow? While Haku busy arguing with himself, the rest of the Konoha nin still tensed at the situation at hand.

Kakashi, still alarmed, slowly placed back his kunai inside his pouch and bring out an orange covered book, as a sign of accepting a temporary truce. How a pervert have a truce? By showing their collection of perverted book, of course. It is obvious, isn't it?

"Then, for what purpose you come here?"

Zabuza grinned, it was going as he planned, he thought. How he loved when his plan went smoothly, he smiled evilly.

"Well, last night, while I was enjoying myself (Haku snorted) for my recovery, - don't say anything at all, Haku!-, I came across with two of Gato henchmen..."

OoOoO

"NOOOO!"

Inari and Tsunami were shocked to see Gato's samurai sitting at a corner, (where did the corner come from?) writing something on the ground with their forefinger. If they look closer, the can saw the dark aura surrounding the samurai. Standing proudly behind the samurai, Naruto smiled smugly at their reaction.

"Kitsune illusion: Worst Childhood Experience. Quite a name, huh?"

_No, quite a stupid name I ever heard in my life. Don't twist the name of my technique! _Kyubi scolded from her mindscape.

"Well, they did see their worst childhood experience, getting spanked by a mother figure. What else?" Naruto tilted her head curiously. Kyubi shivered, _If only you know..._

Naruto didn't catch Kyubi muttering 'how he loved to get spanked'...

Naruto shrugged her shoulder, push the matter aside and turned to face Inari. Giving a thumb up, posing like a certain guy in green spandex, smiling brightly and her teeth went shining like a polished surface, she spoke with much enthusiasm.

"It was a brave act of you, Inari. You should be proud of yourself."

Giving the 'good guy pose', she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"COOL!" Inari exclaimed, while Tsunami suppressing her shudder from the 'burning your eyes to blind' sight. Grabbing Inari shoulder, she shakes her only son back and forward continuously.

"Inari, you must not do the pose, ever!" Her words echo through the silent morning of Wave.

OoOoO

"So, after you came across with the unlucky duo, you realize that Gato will double-cross you?"

"Yes."

"And you, realizing this is a good chance to get more money, going to make a deal with us instead?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to give the villagers Gato's money for scrolls full with Icha Icha books?"

"For the umpteenth times Kakashi, I say yes!"

"So, what do you say, Tazuna-san?"

*Whisper*

"Deal!"

"It is nice to deal with you. Say, Kakashi? Want to 'rescue' some 'Icha Icha'?"

"And let you have all of Gato's collection of Icha Icha? Fat chances."

"Puff"

"They leave us here...damn perverted sensei"

"...Hn"

"Say, want to play some poker? With some extra conditions, of course."

OoOoO

"Huh?"

Naruto arrived at the bridge, and greeted by the sight of two half-clothed boys and one full-clothed girl sitting on the ground. Approaching them, she noticed the old drunkard a.k.a the great bridge builder Tazuna was dancing happily, crying 'the greatness of Icha Icha'.

"What are you guys doing? Haku-san, you're here too?" Naruto asked.

"We were playing strip poker." Haku waved to her, and returned back to see the cards on his hand.

Noticing the depressed look on Sasuke and Haku's face, Naruto went face-faulted when she saw the smug look on Sakura's face. Looking more closer, and you can see a drool at her mouth.

Sasuke and Haku gulped, they know the horror of the fan-girls. The mindless, sexual-obsessed perverted girls always hunt the 'innocent' bishounen guys for their own 'satisfaction', which could be 'quite' unhealthy. Came across the mob of fan-girls, any good looking guys would ended up 'broken'.

Right now, they both could see it clearly on her face, which screamed 'I WILL TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND I WILL *coughCensoredcough* TO BOTH OF YOU AND ETC'. Which is not good. After all, this story only rated T, you know.

Well, people might wonder about Sakura's luck. The simple explanation would be that Sakura hangs around Naruto so much; her lucks 'affected' Sakura too. In other word, Sakura was blessed by the Goddess of Luck thanks to Naruto. Of course, the guys didn't know about this at all.

Luckily for the guys, two puff of smokes save them from their misery.

"Yo."

All of the genin plus Haku were surprised to see both Jounin hugging multiple scrolls close to their bodies, as if the scrolls were made of gold itself. They can also see the two (supposed) adults crying in happiness, as if Christmas came early.

"What are those scrolls, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, totally forgot about 'striping two bishounen' business. Both of the 'victims' quickly grabbed this chance to wear their clothes back.

Hearing the question, Kakashi's right eyes went wide instantly, and started boasting.

"These hidden treasures inside the scrolls are the most precious thing in the world, my student. There is nothing can rival these treasures, which were sent from heaven itself. The peak of literature, the most wonderful thing in the world, one of the greatest creation by men, -"

"Icha Icha series, right?" Naruto and Sakura spoke in unison, sighed at the antic of their teacher. From the expression from their face, you can say that they were not amused at the thought that Icha Icha was that great.

"What? Are you thinking that I'm going senile boasting this art? My god, kids these day have no respect toward their elders, don't you think so, Zabuza-san?" Kakashi cried comically, totally crushed at the sight of his student mocking Icha Icha.

Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped at the sight of crying Kakashi, being consoled by Zabuza about the greatness of Icha Icha can't be appreciated by small kids.

While being consoled by Zabuza, Kakashi noticed Sasuke, and a deck of poker card lying on the ground, plus the missing piece of clothes earlier, which hinted him about the depress look on the young Uchiha's face. Smiling smugly underneath his mask (of course he stopped crying immediately), he spoke with mischievous tone he ever have.

"Sasuke, I know that playing strip poker can depress your tiny brain and eyes to the extreme, however Sharingan is useless in poker game. Congratulation anyway, you have unlocked your bloodline." Zabuza snickered at the statement, plus the disbelieving look on the young avenger face was too good to be missed. Ah, how he wished to have a camera right now, Sasuke's mouth could easily match a water hippo, went wide enough that he was absolutely sure that his jaw could reach the ground.

Not surprised to see the shocked expression on Sasuke's face, Haku conjured a piece of mirror made from ice from thin air, floating directly in front of Sasuke's face. From the mirrored image of his, Sasuke could see twirling black tomoe at his eyes; prove that he is one among the great Uchiha clan.

Recognized the special trait of Uchiha, Naruto couldn't stop herself from showing her hate toward the Sharingan.

Noticing the uneasiness at her face, Sasuke smiled smugly at her expression.

"What, are you scared of my eyes?"

"Grr..."

"What? Can't you talk? Fox got your tongues?"

"Shut up Uchiha, or I will-"

"Will what? Cast your genjustu on me? Don't forget that Sharingan can see through your illusion, DO-BE (DEAD-LAST)." Sasuke emphasised his last word with his evil-Uchiha-patterned-grin, promising a complete humiliation.

A vein formed at her forehead, Naruto then stomped her feet away from the group, leaving them behind.

"Naruto! Wait for me!" Sakura leave the group, which leave Sasuke and Haku.

"Why should you antagonize her?" Haku asked.

"...Kukuku..." Sasuke grinned evilly, plans of 'dominating' Naruto for himself started to form up inside his tiny brain. Naruto will acknowledge his 'dominance' and soon will bow before his awesomeness. And then, he will create a harem for himself, breeding Uchiha non-stop, thanks to certain 'art-of-supreme-pervert'. Konoha will soon fills with an army of Sharingan-wielding kids, enough to hunt down a certain man with innocent face as their ultimate weapons. No, the whole Elemental Nation soon will be his.

Sasuke continues to cackle maniacally, totally forgotten Haku who was standing next to him with the thought to pierce his neck with senbon needle. Well, any person would do that, heck who wants to stand next to one insane man anyway? Insanity spread like a pandemic, right?

OoOoO

Weeks later, the bridge was completed, thanks to the extra 'wages' promised by Tazuna (*wink*IchaIcha*wink), people started crowding over the bridge construction works, claims that they help in the process.

Tazuna and his family stand proud on the nameless bridge, the symbol of their freedom from Gato's oppression, thanks to the ninja from Konoha (cough*IchaIcha*cough) 'again'.

"How about you, Zabuza-san? Still planning to overthrown Mizukage, I guess?" Kakashi asked, never leave his gaze away from the newest addition to his Icha Icha collection, Icha Icha Heaven: Plagiarised Version of Playboy.

"Hmm, I would need a certain amount of money to fund the rebellion, of course. By the way, I decided to take a vacation for a while; Konoha would be a nice place to visit, right? The heaven of Icha Icha,, the birthplace of Jiraiya, the greatest author of mankind, etc... " Zabuza too never leave his eyes away from his book, a constant giggle could be heard in a 5 seconds intervals. His book? The Icha Icha Gold: Special Cosplay Edition. Well, he did not wear his shirt at all...

"Well then." Kakashi nodded, approving the missing nin's idea of vacation. Sakura shrugged, not that she could argue with her sensei anyway. She raised her eyebrow at the sight of Naruto glaring hard at smirking Uchiha. He taunt her again, Sakura mused.

Since Sharingan was famous for dispelling illusion, every attempt that Naruto tried had failed against Sasuke, ranging from missing food on his plate, to the gruesome attack of the fan-girls. Every time she tried to catch him in her illusion, those damn eyes will shrug away her illusion like it was nothing! Kyubi had hinted that she need more trainings to fool a Sharingan, but that would takes years of meditation, physical and mental training. And she didn't have a time to do that, unless she gets promoted to Chunin, or she got a permission to do so.

Naruto groaned, she feeling a bit anti-climatic from the journey. She would like to blame one author, who was too lazy to update frequently, plus lack of beta for the writing, etc.

Naruto blinked, why was she thinking like that anyway? This must be the influence of the insane Uchiha, she guesses. Damn the Uchiha with their damn eyes, she curses.

The angry Naruto walks away from the group first, followed suit by the rest of them later. A smirking Sasuke, a care-free Sakura and Haku, both were talking about medical jutsu, and two perverted jounin who busy reading their respected Icha Icha. Tazuna could only thought to himself, he never seen a strange group walking together. Suddenly, an idea came to his head.

"How about we named this bridge...the Great Icha Icha Bridge?" Tazuna grinned.

"Great!"

"That sounds too awesome!"

"The Great Icha Icha Bridge!"

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: Ahh...sorry for the (long) delay, I never thought that being a research assistant would cost my free time. Heck, I didn't have time to read two recent chapters of Naruto.

Yah, this chapter a bit short, and I'm preparing for the incoming Chunin Exam.

Hopes to gets some reviews, I hope that people don't mind about the 'double-meaning' words, some people might found it a bit 'disturbing'. Tehehe...


	12. Introduction to The New Arc!

OoOoO

It was the usual silent morning at Konoha . . . which it would be ended abruptly by a scream any time soon.

"TEME!"

"ARK!"

Nearly all the citizen of Konoha sighed, that highly pitched scream could only mean one thing: Naruto the fox-girl had returned. Since she was gone for her mission, Konoha was having the extreme time of peace, no pranks, no pervert screaming the death of their beloved book's killer (burner), etc. In short, Konoha was truly having a peace since the Third Great Ninja War.

Now, the source of havoc had returned from her 'slumber', bringing the wrath of the anti-pervert law upon Konoha once again. Well, the woman population of Konoha might rejoice this, while the perverts population cried in agony, the image of burned their own and others Icha Icha was too gruesome.

The two unlucky Chunin who were tasked to guard the gate today surprised to see one young Uchiha lying on the ground, holding his precious family jewel. They also notice the one who standing next to the lying figure, one girl with fox ears and tail crossing her arms together.

"Naruto, may you refrain yourself from ending the Uchiha line? The council of Konoha might sue you for that, you know." Kakashi asked lazily, two of his students had interrupted his morning reading session. He had to follow the routine that he set twelve years ago; he must not miss reading any Icha Icha.

"Humph!" Naruto ignored the warning from her teacher, and walked away.

"Is she always doing that?" Haku asked to Sakura, who sighed at the behavior of her younger adopted sister.

"So far, this is the only case. Sasuke had annoyed her so much about her illusion; he can dispel them easily right now. Plus, his bragging about it the rest of our journey makes it worse, I think." Sakura was pleased a bit; the perverts had getting on her nerve as well, she might snap anytime soon. Who can stand a constant giggle for every 5-second interval?

On the bright side, training with Haku started to show the result. In one week, she had learned medical jutsu, and able to practice it easily thanks to her good chakra control. Her small chakra reserve was the only thing that stops her growth. Haku had suggested that she started to training her physical and mental strength. It was better to start training now, she thought. Having a useless perverted man as a teacher, it is better to prepare herself for any future conflict. Not that she complaining, she was hoping that in future, she might able to castrate her useless teacher for teaching her nothing!

Kakashi suddenly feels a chill at his neck, his instinct keep scream 'danger' inside his head. For the rest of the day, he keeps glancing around for any sign of hidden danger, paranoid of someone try to harm his beloved collection.

Sasuke? He ended up lying on the ground, ignored by pedestrians who assumed he was meditating . . .

OoOoO

After giving the mission report and introducing the missing-nin, Kakashi had told them to go home and get some well-deserved rest. He also brings Zabuzza and Haku to find a good place to stay, under the surveillance of ANBU for their status of missing-nin. Hokage had allowed them to stay under the agreement to stay hidden in the shadows, to avoid conflict with Mist country for holding their most wanted criminal. He also offered rank toward the missing-nin, which they decided to think about it first.

The old man was no ordinary pervert, he manipulate other perverts too. His promise to give away some Icha Icha books made people loyal to him; all of those people were men of course. After all, he was the teacher of the greatest author of Icha Icha.

OoOoO

Week's later, foreign people started flocking into Konoha. It is not surprising to see weird-clothed ninja walking around the street, purchasing items and weapons.

However, one unlucky Chunin who assigned to guard and greet the incoming visitors was speechless at the sight of one team from Suna.

"I hope both of you will restrain yourselves from doing 'reckless' thing." The older man, who could be the instructor of the team, spoke out.

"Hey, why did you only telling me and Gaara? What about Temari, she should 'refrain' herself from molesting every cute guy she meet." One teenage boy, his face covered with cosmetic products snorted.

WHACK!

"Care to repeat that?" One girl, holding a large fan demanded. Her angry demeanor had startled every man in the area; they know the rule of 'never piss off a girl with a large fan'.

"Everyone at Suna knows that you are such a 'virgin bishounen hunter." The unfortunate boy muttered under his breath, caressing the bump on his head.

"What are you saying?" The angry girl demanded.

"Nothing! Gaara, let's have a bet, shall we? I bet my favorite Icha Icha book for the size of the first Konoha girl we meet." The girly boy with makeup turns to a younger boy who stands next to him.

"Agree. As long as mother keeps quiet by reading the book, I will buy the newest Icha Icha for you if I lose." The younger teenage boy says in a monotone.

OoOoO

"Uchiha-san, do mind telling me why we doing this?"

"It is because I overheard your conversation with Zabuzza about trying to steal Hokage's collection of Icha Icha to fund your rebellion against Mizukage. Now shut up, else our cover might blow out!"

*Sigh*

"What?"

"May I ask why you are so obsessed with Uzumaki-san?"

"Hey, I'm not obsessed with her!"

"Then, do you mind telling me why we are hiding on a tree near Uzumaki-san's apartment?"

"I'm actually protecting her from anyone who would harm her!"

"..."

"What with the 'I do not believe you' look? I'm serious! See, another one!"*Throw a kunai*

*Thud*(Argh! M-My love letter!)

"I lost count of how many of love letters you 'kill' today..."

"That is not a love letter! It might have some dangerous white powder inside the envelope, and who knows what else. Damn stalkers, even traps doesn't make them back off."

"..."

"What with the 'skyrocketed-eyebrow' look?"

"It was nothing, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"Look. She is going out."

"We will follow her."

OoOoO

"So, care to tell me about the plan, Gaara?"

"By using my third eye, I will wait for a girl to bump on me at the corner of a street. By bumping on me, my sand will 'accidentally scanned' her body for further examination."

"Hmm.-My bet of the girl's size is still standing. Suna's girls are much better than Konoha."

"Mother says that Konoha must not be underestimated. The birthplace of Icha Icha is a sacred place, even mother would bow under Jiraiya's greatness."

"I don't understand your logic, but I sense a girl heading to our direction."

"Yes. I will go to do my part of acting."

OoOoO

Naruto decided to walk around the streets of Konoha. After all, it was a nice day after all. And a nice ramen could be a nice lunch for a quite good day like this. As she walks toward a corner, she didn't realize an eye of sand was watching her every movement.

Bam!

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Naruto lashed, bumping to someone else interrupted her nice shiny day.

"I'm sorry." The said person spoke with monotone. Naruto slowly raised her head to see the person who says that.

And both eyes meet in an instant.

"Who are you? I'm never seen you before. And your hitai-e is different than mine too."

" . . . I'm from Suna." Gaara decided not to tell his name. He started to feel a weird sensation inside his stomach.

"Suna? For? Business? Konoha and Suna had peace agreement right?" Naruto tilted her head, confused.

"We're here for the incoming Chunin Exams . . . " Gaara replied coolly, hiding a hidden battle inside his body. Who knows that posing cutely will have such a result?

*Thud*

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked, looking around for the source of the sound.

"No. I'm not hearing any kunai reaching its target." Gaara spoke nonchalantly, as if nothing was happened at all. Actually, behind his back were a kunai embedded to a shield made of sands.

"Hm? Never mind, I guess I can meet you later at the Chunin Exams." Naruto started to walks away, but Gaara stopped her.

"Wait. What is your name?" Gaara asked.

"Find it yourself, panda." Naruto winked, and walks away from the scene.

" . . ." Gaara remained silent, even after Kankuro stands next to him for half an hour trying to grab his attention.

"Hello there? Earth to Gaara, are you there?" Kankuro waved his hand in front of Gaara's face, confused at the state of his younger brother.

"Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking that I'm falling in love..."

"Oh my..."

OoOoO

"...It's time for me to make an appearance, kukuku(*choke*)...khah thuih!"

"Master, you shouldn't chuckle so much. Your new snake tongue isn't suit for evil-chuckle."

*sigh*

"I should have known never to try any forbidden jutsu without reading the warning behind the scroll first. "

"That's why it's called the forbidden jutsu, Master."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, we will go to Konoha for the inspiration of my new book!"

"Master, didn't we intend to invade Konoha?"

"...Yes, we will invade Konoha too."

"...."

"What? Do your work!"

"Yes, Master..."

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: This story was Beta-d by blacksinger.

Again, I 'accidentally' write another short chapter. Well, I got much works to do. Didn't have time to write at all.

Ja ne.

Acap88, out.


	13. Fast Foward to The Forest of Death!

Beta-d Version.

OoOoO

Naruto stared.

The large snake stared back.

Naruto licked her lips slowly; a thin line of drool ran down from her mouth. Her eyes glittering like a shiny star in the dark forest, heavy killer intent poured into the surrounding.

The large snake couldn't help himself from shivering. There was a fox-girl, a very hungry fox-girl watching him with a vicious glare of doom. His mind was doing the calculation, the girl smelled like a fox. Foxes eat snakes. He is a snake, right?

'Oh my-I'm too young to die!'

Puff!

The snake ran away in fear, and back to the animal realm.

"No! My cute snake-would-be-my-food is gone!" Naruto screamed in agony, her only source of food had disappeared from her eyesight.

She sat on a tree branch, and brood over her current situation. She got separated from her team thanks to a naughty gale of wind blown over her skirt; her immediate response was to 'send' any males nearby gone from her sight.

Meaning, she 'accidently' punch the lucky 'nose-bleeding' Sasuke who was walking behind her when the naughty wind strike(he saw orange-colored pantsu!) into the limitless sky.

So, as her punishment, Sakura told her to wait here while she going to find Sasuke, hopefully in good condition, while his clothes were not in good shape. Who wanted to miss a chance to see (and molest and *coughrapecough*) a cute, bandaged and topless boy? Sakura kept humming happily to herself.

Naruto frowned, she was getting frustrated. The whole day was a mess for her, she kept getting trouble since the morning. Naruto sat silently on the branch, waiting for her teammates to come back.

'This is a weird day...' Naruto thought to herself.

'Agreed.' Kyubi suddenly interrupt her musing.

'Thanks for helping much' Naruto said sarcastically.

'Heh. Too much fun, this day is.' Kyubi said in a wisely manner. Naruto snorted at that.

'Duh. Remember the panda guy we meet two days before? The one you refer the host of a perverted Tanuki?'

'Ah, Ichibi no Shukaku. I remember the time both of we went into a drinking contest, which he ended up in a tea kettle.'

'Eh? Did he get catch up?' Naruto asked.

'No. He lost the contest. The stupid tanuki, he bet that he will break my record of seven hundred and seventy seven bottles of sake, instead he only managed to drink until six hundred and sixty-sixth. Then, he voluntary offered to sleep inside a tea kettle for losing his bet. He ended up in Suna, where a priest had just finished her tea ceremony. Put the pieces together, and bam! You got a one-tailed beast inside a tea kettle, ready to serve inside a host, and passed his perverted teaching to the new generation.' Kyubi explained.

'I see...' Naruto went sweat-dropped.

'And from my early judgement, it seems that someone was teaching the host about love...' Kyubi chuckled.

Flashback 

"In the name of love, please be my girlfriend."

Naruto blinked. The previous cute redhead 'panda' was kneeling in front of her, with flowers at his hand. It was a complete surprise in the morning, right after her team past through the illusion traps thanks to the most notorious two chunin at Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo. Thanks to her ability to recognize illusion, they passed through them easily.

However, the sudden interruption from a stranger made it harder, thanks to a jealous, possessive and fanatic Uchiha, who threatened to kill him on the spot. Sakura couldn't stop herself holding Sasuke down from killing a potential suitor of her beloved adopted sister, which she gets the chance to 'feel' a boy's anatomy. Her hand's attempt to crawl down further was stopped by Sasuke's sudden burst of speed, avoiding him from being 'examined', and went forward to fight a redhead from stealing his potential bride.

"You! Fight me, NOW!" Sasuke glared with his patented glare of DOOM™ number 12, which is used for mortal enemy. Number 13 is banned actually, since many of the women's population were 'exterminated' by the glare. Their fault, no one would mess with an angry, half-naked Uchiha. Yummy.

Gaara went calm and reassessing the whole situation. In front of him was a jealous boy, who wished to kill him. He is an Uchiha, his Sharingan was spinning madly like a spinning washing machine.

The solution? Poke the 'naughty eyes' with his sand.

While Sasuke screaming in agony on the floor, Gaara makes a V sign with his finger and went to claim his prize.

He kissed Naruto. For a minute...

Another minute...

Oh god, it's already been five minutes!

Gaara broke the kiss, and stared directly to her eyes.

From her point of view, Naruto saw an illusion she never met before. Right behind Gaara, there was a sun, shining brightly, illuminating the whole room. And his face, he looks more mature, handsome and lovely...

End Flashback

'Kit, wipe your drool away from your face.'

'I'm not drooling!' Naruto quickly wipe her drool and blushed.

'Bah! As if you were saying that your hair is blonde. It was too obvious, duh.'

'I can't help myself! The illusion was great! I mean-'

'Hmm, should I give you the Talk again?' Kyubi snickered.

"NO!" Naruto yelled in frustration, sending the nearby forest population ran in fear, avoiding the wrath from an angry human female.

'Heh, forget that. I bet that the Duo teach the redhead how to do the illusion.'

"The Duo? The most awesome pairing in the Konoha, where they are also famous across the Elemental Country for their awesome illusion?" Naruto's eye shining adorably, the Duo always impress her with their superb 'the famous sunset' illusion.

'I won't call that dirty act awesome, and I forbid you from mentioning the illusion again. It burns my eyes.'

"Why? The illusion is great! Both of them hug each other, and suddenly a sunset was happening at their back! As if there was a large screen at their back, replaying the whole scene as they kept repeating the name!"

Naruto explained her theory about the 'famous-unbreakable sunset illusion' with full enthusiasm, which annoyed Kyubi for the whole hour.

OoOoO

"Master, should we interfere with her musing? Only God know how much it hurt me to hear the explanation about the Terrible Duo...Can someone please give me the earplugs? The good, soft and reliable one, so I could never hear a thing. Thank you."

"Kabuto, I always told you to call me by my name."

"What?"

"...Damn earplugs. Hey, pass me a note. Hmm..." *scribble*."Here, read this."

"You want me to call you by your name? Absolutely not. Your name is too long; it takes time to pronounce it. It might cost our life, master."

"Tch." *scribble* "Hm...Wait, I have a better solution." *scribble*"Here."

"WHAT! You want to make a law that all the Sound nin will do the lousy introduction dance which takes time to pronounce your name before fighting the enemy! Are you crazy? Wait, you are..."

"Hey! By doing that, the enemy will know that we MUST do the war dance before we fight! And the dance is not lousy; it is awesome because I invent it myself! Me as the most awesome snake charmer, and the famous book writer-"

"La La La~ I didn't hear a thing! Say what you want, do what you want. You as the leader of the Sound Village, you do what you want. I only want to get my pay only."

"Be patience, my servant. I will increase your salary by ten percent!"

"Ten percent! Oh GOD! I worship you, Master!" 'At last, I could buy the Icha Icha series!'

"Hohoho...Thanks to you, I had found the greatest inspiration! Consider that as my generosity."

"I will follow you to the end of the world, Master!"

"Good. Now, we will wait for them to return..."

"And I will increase the thickness of my earplugs; she is going more ecstatic in explaining the horrible Terrible Duo..."

"What! No, they are the greatest! Even I cannot achieve that awesomeness! When two guys hugs each other, the skin contact will-..."

"I didn't hear a thing, lalala~"

OoOoO

"-and that conclude my theory on how they could 'automatically' cast the illusion when they make the famous body contact." Naruto stood proudly on the branch.

'Zzz...' Kyubi sleeps all through the explanation, with two pillows as his earplugs.

"Hey!" Naruto was angered to know that Kyubi had not listened to her 'greatest discovery of mankind'.

'Huh? What? Ah...Done already?' Kyubi stretched his body, feeling good after having a quick nap.

"Bah! No point explaining to you, you didn't even appreciate the art!" Naruto crossed her arm together, and pouted.

'Kit, I don't call that as an art...and look around you.'

"Huh? Eh?" Naruto was surprised to see a horde of foxes beneath her standing spot, all of them were sleeping comfortably.

'They must be the fox's population in this area. Hmm...From your appearance, they might have confused you with me. Heh, as my host you can order them to do your job."

"Eh, I can order them?" Naruto tilted her head in confusion.

'Well, they might think you are my successor as well, thanks to your lengthy explanation of illusion. You can order them to steal the other scrolls, right?'

"Really? Ehehe..." Naruto rubs her hands together and chuckled evilly...which scared Kyubi.

OoOoO

"Ahh! MY BAG IS MISSING!"

"Duh. It is normal to lose a thing, right?"

"Well, our precious scroll to pass the exam is missing with the bag, you morons!"

"Okay...it is not normal then."

OoOoO

Simultaneously in the whole forest, cries of anguish and agony were heard. Many of them lost a belonging today, could it be bags, or bras, or thongs, or pants, or underwear. Well, people do hide things at 'some' places, right?

And someone will get surprised to see what a minion could do for the queen...

"Help! This horde of foxes is kidnapping me, the great Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! Help me!"

Most of the spectators tend to ignore him, as if they were seeing nothing. However, thanks to the accuracy of a weapon mistress and a genius, he was 'rescued'. By offering some food.

Pity. The foxes frowned at the sight of fleeing hostage. He could be the queen's toy. Well, continue with the food anyway.

OoOoO

"Wow...they are reliable..." Naruto said sarcastically. In front of her was a mountain of stolen items presented by the foxes. There were bras, thongs, bags, kunais, Icha Icha(?) and etc.

"I only want a scroll. A different scroll from mine. And they bring me this junk? What reliable minions..."

'Well, they tend to misunderstand your command. Somehow, they 'twist' your order into giving you anything they could think you would like. See, some of them are orange coloured."

"Sigh..."

'Sigh'.

OoOoO

"We're back!" Sakura came out from the bushes, with extra large bag behind her back.

"Sakura-nee! You're back! Eh, where is Sasuke?" Naruto looked around for any sign of the wounded Uchiha.

"He is inside the bag." Sakura smiled smugly.

"Eh! What did you do?" Naruto poked the large bag with a stick (standard procedure of ninja) for any sign of life form. The large bag did shiver at the sound of chuckling Sakura.

"Ehehe...I did nothing." Well, I only drugged him, de-clothed him, took his naked pictures and will plan to blackmail him, it was nothing at all...Sakura thought.

"Really? Hey, are you alright?" Naruto opened the large bag slowly, and revealed a relieved Sasuke who jumped out from the bag immediately.

"Fuh, I'm alive. Yet."

"I'msorrythatIpunchyouearlier!" Naruto said quickly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, did his ear malfunction suddenly?

"I said that I'm sorry that I punch you earlier!" Naruto went red from embarrassment.

"So? You know that sorry won't settle this matter, you know?" Sasuke smirked, although he was feeling a bit of frustration for not using his Sharingan to capture the great image...

"Well..." Naruto connects her index fingers together, embarrassed at her 'aggressiveness' earlier. Even Kyubi was pestering her for act rashly at her only male teammate. He was innocent, Kyubi said.

"I want a date."

"What! No! No way would I date you!" Naruto spluttered.

"Then? Be a maid for a month at the Uchiha compound."

"What! No!"

"Or you will refer me as Sasuke-sama."

"Hell NO!"

"Or-"A sudden cough from the trees stopped Sasuke from continuing, and all of the Team 7 heads turned to the source of disruption.

"Oh my. It seems that my naughty wind had missed its target. My bad." The woman stood on a branch of tree, and watched Team 7 lustfully.

"Who are you?" Sasuke blurted.

"Oh my. A brave boy, he is. Very very yummy..." The woman licked her lips happily with her snake-like tongue. Suddenly, her face melted.

"Damn. Cheap cosmetic made in NaChi. I had to give my precious signature to disguise myself as a Kusa nin, the woman I masquerading is one of my fans actually." The woman tore her face, revealing a snake-looking man.

"Who are you actually?" Team 7 asked in unison, with a bored tone.

"Well, my name is...Ero-chimaru-uke."

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: The Beta-d version by blacksinger. Please comment. Yeah, I know my grammar sucks. That's why I need Beta, right? Guide me thy wise one, as I the humble and lost sheep need guidance. Tehehe...Seriously, could someone point to me the mistakes? I need to improve, anyway. Thanks for the review, though. Those reviews give me strength to write (and make mistake)more! Then, I will make less mistake in the future! Thanks to the reviewer for commenting my story. Without you guys, I will still be a bastard, who thinks that I never did wrong in my grammar. I simply love English!


End file.
